The Miller Chronicles: Prince Caspian
by RegalGirl94
Summary: Peter hugged her back tightly, "I can't believe you're really here..."  Jo pressed her forehead to his and smiled softly, "Me either.  I missed you so much.  I watched you everyday in my mirror but it just wasn't the same." Sequel to Lion,Witch,Millers
1. Chapter 1

**Here's that sequel! Told you it was going to be up here soon!**

THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA

PRINCE CASPIAN

ENGLAND. 2003.

Jo felt the tears streaming down her face. She just didn't care enough to wipe them away. She wore a simple black dress. Her mirror was still around her waist but she had strung her wedding ring on the unbreakable chain as well. It was a golden band with a purple amethyst stone. She'd treasure it always.

She felt Lucy's arms wrap around her for comfort, but she too was crying for her late brother. Jo stepped forward quietly, gazing at the closed casket about to be lowered into the ground. She kissed her fingertips and pressed it to the dark wood, whispering through her tears, "I love you..."

NARNIA

The night sky was dark and ominous. A baby's cry could be heard in the dark castle as a General Glozelle ran up to his King, "Lord Miraz, you have a son."

Miraz grinned, "The heavens have blessed us... You know your orders, General Glozelle."

Glozelle played down his fear and dread and said dutifully, "Yes, my Lord."

Elsewhere, a Telmarine soldier paced the hallway. A cloaked figure quietly sneaked behind him and into the room. He crept to the bed of his student and pulled back the curtains. He put his hand over Caspian's mouth making the young man jerk awake, startled. He looked up to see his professor and relaxed. "Five more minutes," he muttered sleepily and turned over to sleep again.

But Doctor Cornelius grabbed his shoulder and whispered urgently, "You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince. Come, we must hurry." He pulled Caspian out of bed and to the wardrobe in the corner of the room.

Caspian protested, "Professor, what is going on?"

Cornelius gave him a grave look, "You're aunt has given birth... to a son." Caspian's eyes widened, knowing what that meant.

Cornelius stepped into the wardrobe, Caspian followed. He turned leaving the door open a crack and looked out. He watched as Glozelle and his men marched into the room and surrounded Caspian's bed. They fired arrow after arrow at his bed before they realized it was empty. Caspian ran.

Caspian and Cornelius raced down a winding stairway. Caspian grabbed his sword and found his horse, Destier. Once he was saddled up and ready Cornelius urged, "You must head for the woods."

"The woods?" Caspian gasped. No one went into the woods.

Cornelius nodded, "They won't follow you there." He pulled something wrapped in cloth off his person and held it up to Caspian, "It has taken me many years to find it. Do not use it except at your greatest need."

"Will I ever see you again?" Caspian asked with dread, scared of the answer.

Cornelius hesitated, "I hope so, my dear prince. There is so much I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change."

They heard a shout come form the castle. Cornelius urged Caspian, "Now go!"

Reluctantly Caspian rode away as Doctor Cornelius looked on. Caspian rode through the courtyard, knocking over a soldier on the way. He crossed the bridge before the pulled it up. Looking behind him fleetingly, he saw fireworks shooting up in the dark sky.

Caspian kept riding, hearing soldiers chasing behind him. He made it safely across the river. One soldier was washed away, but unfortunately most made it across as well. Caspian urged his horse on. Caspian looked behind him fleetingly and when he turned back forward, he saw the branch for a second before it knocked him off his horse. His foot got stuck in the stirrup and his horse dragged him on for a while before he finally got free. He lied on the ground before he heard a noise come from a tree.

Two dwarfs stepped out and noticed him. The older, dark haired one shouted, "He's seen us!"

The fair haired dwarf drew his sword and ran towards Caspian. Caspian searched for something to do when he spotted the object his professor had given him. He quickly grabbed it, a horn.

Seeing the horn, Trumpkin – the fair haired dwarf – froze. He saw the Telmarine soldiers approaching quickly. He looked to his friend, Nikabrik, "Take care of him!" He rushed towards the soldiers with his sword drawn.

Caspian brought the horn to his lips ignoring the loud cry, "No!" and he blew! He felt something hit him in the head and all went black.

NEW YORK AIRPORT. 2004.

"Come on, Jo. We'll miss our flight!" Joe eyes snapped to her sister walking ahead of her in the busy airport. She thought idly that they take plane rides too much but when they'd been accepted to one of the nicest prep schools in England, they'd jumped at the chance and their mother jumped at the chance to get rid of them. And they'd get to stay in their grandfather's manor during the summer and Lulu would come with them.

Jo rolled her eyes at Richelle's hurrying and jogged to catch up with her. She brushed her now-short hair from her face as she caught up with her sister, "I'm coming. We still have a half hour!"

Richelle huffed, "You know how airports are! It'll take an hour to get through security!"

Jo rolled her eyes again. Richelle was always paranoid about getting places on time.

They made it through security just as their flight was getting bored. Jo and Richelle lugged their carry-ons behind them as Richelle gave the flight attendant their tickets. They found their seats in coach and Jo immediately got into the window seat.

As the plane took off Jo looked down and pulled her mirror out. She never saw her reflection in this particular mirror. And no one ever saw what she saw in it. But her heart always used it to show her Peter. Her Peter back in the 1940s.

She saw him walking sluggishly, in a school uniform, with Edmund to the train. He had barely smiled in the year since they'd all gone back home. Jo could tell that he missed her just as much as she missed him. And she had to lose him, find older him, and watch older him die in her arms just when she'd found him. Her heart was broken.

She had just seen another boy bump into Peter when she felt a pinch. She jerked forward, "Ow! What was that for?"

Richelle looked at her like she was crazy, "What are you talking about?" Then she felt a pull, "Hey," she leaned away from Jo, "Stop pulling!"

Jo insisted, "I'm not touching you." She looked around, noticing that everyone was acting normal. The plane had already taken off. Jo and Richelle gripped their arm rests when the plane jerked. But no one else seemed to notice.

The plane jerked again, causing Richelle to grab Jo's hand and squeeze it. "Feels like magic," she muttered.

Parts of the plane seemed to be stripped away with the wind, along with the passengers. But no one but Jo and Richelle so much as blinked an eye. Jo ordered, "Don't let go," just as they felt the sensation of falling through the air.

Richelle slipped from Jo's grip and screamed as she fell through the air.

RAILWAY STATION. ENGLAND. 1943.

A driver slammed on his breaks to avoid hitting Lucy as she raced across the street, "Watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry," Lucy called fleetingly as she raced across the street. Susan stood in front of a news stand reading a magazine when a chubby boy with glasses walked up to her, "You go to St. Finbars..."

Susan glanced at him before looking back to her magazine, not in the least interested, "That's right."

The geeky boy smiled shyly, "I go to Hendon House across the road. I've seen you... sitting by yourself."

"Yes well, I prefer to be left alone," Susan hinted.

"Me too!" The boy said, not getting the hint.

Susan rolled her eyes, frustrated.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

Susan sighed mentally before she looked at him with a polite smile and said, "... Phyllis."

Just then she heard Lucy call out to her, "Susan!" The boy's face fell and Susan at least had the decency to look mildly guilty.

Lucy ran up to her, "You'd better come quick!" Susan followed Lucy across the street and into the train station where they saw Peter fighting a couple bullies. He spotted them for a second and frowned before going back to the fight.

Edmund ran in to join the fight and threw himself into a boy's side. "Edmund!" Lucy cried.

Soldiers marched in with their whistles calling out for them to break it up. One grabbed Peter roughly and threw him away from the fight yelling, "Act your age!"

Susan and Lucy walked to a bench and sat down as Edmund set down some luggage. He looked at Peter, "You're welcome."

"I had it sorted," Peter snapped, sitting heavily on the farthest side of the bench.

Susan sighed and faced him, "What was it this time?"

Peter said curtly, "He bumped me."

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked scandalized.

"No," Peter denied, "After he bumped me, he tried to get me to apologize. That's when I hit him." Because that made it so much better.

"Is it really so hard to just walk away?" Susan asked exasperated.

Peter stood up, "I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Uh," Edmund said in a 'duh' voice, "we are kids."

"Well I wasn't always!" They all went quiet at Peter's exclamation, thinking of the life they'd stumbled out on and hadn't been able to return to. Peter slumped and carried on quietly, "... It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

Susan looked away for a moment, deep in thought. She looked at Peter, "I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here now. There's no use pretending any different." She looked up and noticed the geeky boy approaching, "Oh no..." She looked back at her siblings, "Quick, pretend like you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you," Edmund pointed out.

"Peter..." a voice whispered. Peter looked towards his sisters, thinking one of them were trying to get his attention, but they weren't even looking at him. He looked around for a moment but saw no one looking his way. He sat back in his seat.

"Ow!" Lucy cried out. She jumped up.

"Be quiet, Lucy," Susan hissed.

"Something pinched me!" Lucy insisted.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter shouted.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund defended.

"Peter..." the voice came again. Peter looked around confused, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Edmund huffed.

"What is that?" Susan asked aloud as a train started moving past.

"Feels like magic..." Lucy said to herself.

Peter grabbed Edmund and Susan's hand as she grabbed Lucy's. The train raced past as the bricks were stripped away. They saw flashes of a beach as their luggage, the seat, the platform and the station completely vanished. The four siblings found themselves on a beach. They stepped out into the sunlight. Susan and Lucy smiled at each other before they ran off towards the water. Peter and Edmund raced after them, stripping off their excess clothes. They all jumped into the water and started playfully splashing each other and laughing.

**No big Peter/Jo reunion yet but just wait and tell me what you think so far!**

**RegalGirl94**


	2. Chapter 2

Then, Edmund looked up, "Where do you suppose we are?"

"Well, where do you think?" Peter smiled sarcastically.

"Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." The Pevensies looked up and saw that Edmund was right, there were ruins at the top of the large cliff.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked.

They all looked to where Lucy was pointing and saw a girl in a navy blue and red dress that Peter thought was vaguely familiar.

She seemed to be exploring the ruins when Lucy called, "HELLO!" making the girl look down. They couldn't see her face clearly from that sort of distance.

(.com/imgres?imgurl=.com/cgi/img-thing%%3Djpg%26size%3Dl%26tid%3D11787228&imgrefurl=.com/green_jacquard_gold_velvet_medieval/thing%3Fid%3D11787228&usg=_VztgX6XLhLpvCLXNJPxqvdool74=&h=300&w=300&sz=22&hl=en&start=33&zoom=1&tbnid=2KNZ4LniwDP5kM:&tbnh=116&tbnw=116&ei=Qac8TtW-FabYiAKp6q3DBg&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dgold%2Bmedieval%2Bdress%26start%3D21%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DN%26biw%3D753%26bih%3D655%26gbv%3D2%26tbm%3Disch&itbs=1) THE DRESS.

But when she saw them, she nearly jumped in the air and began sprinting down the hill screaming, "PETER!"

Peter's eyes widened in shock, knowing that voice. He splashed out of the water and started sprinting towards the woman. She screamed again, "Peter!" The closer she got, the clearer her face became and Peter saw the face of his love, Jo.

"Jo!" He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he raced towards her. She finally got down the cliff and sand flew behind her feet as she ran to him. When they finally reached each other Jo jumped into his arms as he spun her around in circle.

Jo started crying delirious tears of happiness as she whispered his name again and again as if she were afraid that he'd disappear. Peter clung to her tightly and dug his face into her hair, kissing her hair. Jo leaned away before she grabbed his face in her hands and crashed her lips to his.

They both sighed into each others mouths as their lips moved as they had so many times before. The kiss mixed with their tears making it a salty sweat. When they broke the kiss they immediately went back to wrapping their arms tightly around each other, unwilling to break apart.

Lucy had finally caught up to them and immediately joined their embrace excitedly. Edmund laughed at Lucy's antics and took his turn to hug Jo, who had become a sister to him as well. Jo sighed as she hugged Edmund. She still hadn't taken her eyes off of Peter though. Peter stared at her in awe. He couldn't believe that after a whole year, he was seeing her again.

When Edmund let go, Lucy asked, "Where is Richelle?"

Jo frowned, "I don't know! We were holding hands but at the last minute she slipped."

"Don't worry," Peter consoled her, "We'll find her." Jo threw herself at Peter again. Peter hugged her back tightly, "I can't believe you're really here..." Jo pressed her forehead to his and smiled softly, "Me either. I missed you so much. I watched you everyday in my mirror but it just wasn't the same."

"I missed you too Jo," Peter choked out.

ELSEWHERE

A scream echoed in the forest as Richelle fell to the dirt ground. She groaned in pain when she heard a noise to her right. She looked frantically but saw a badger. She sighed in relief as she sat up slowly, "Hello?"

"Hello," the badger said politely. But he gave her a confused look and asked, "If you don't mind my asking, what in Narnia are you wearing?"

Richelle looked down at herself and saw her dark ripped jeans, bright yellow converse and her long sleeve black knit sweater that left her shoulders bare. She blushed slightly, "It's been a while since I've been in Narnia, unfortunately."

The badgers eyes widened, "Oh, hail Aslan, you're finally here."

THE RUINS

The Pevensies explored the ruins. Jo and Peter were practically glued to each others sides. Lucy found an apple and took and bite. Jo and Peter walked up some steps and looked around. Jo leaned her head on Peter's shoulder. Lucy stared out to the water, "I wonder who lived here."

Susan noticed something on the ground and picked it up. She stared at it and said in an incredulous voice, "I think we did."

They all walked towards her and Edmund looked at the golden chess knight that Susan was holding. He took it out of her hand, "Hey, that's mine... from my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked. Jo gave him a look.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund asked sarcastically.

Lucy looked over the ruins and whispered forlorn, "It can't be."

"Lucy?" Peter asked.

Lucy ran over to the dais and they all followed. "Don't you see?" she asked.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Imagine walls," Lucy instructed. They all stood side by side and looked around. Lucy continued, pointing, "...and columns there... and a glass roof."

"Cair Paravel," Peter whispered.

Edmund bent down and looked at something. "Catapults," he murmured.

"What?" Peter asked.

"This didn't just happen," revealed Edmund, "Cair Paravel was attacked."

The boys ran over to a wall and started moving it to reveal a door behind it. They broke the door down. Peter teared off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick. He looked to Edmund, "I don't suppose you have any matches in there, do you?"

"No..." Edmund trailed off. But he pulled out a electric torch out of his bag and grinned, "but would this help?"

Peter smiled, "You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!"

They all stepped down the steps with Edmund leading the way. Lucy paused when she saw the treasure chamber, and their six chests below. They all rushed down the stairs.

Peter opened his chest, "I can't believe it. It's all still here."

Jo smiled as she whispered, "My wedding dress... my knitting things... even our wedding bands..."

Peter smiled as he took out his wedding ring, he had taken it off so as not to lose it while he was riding. He slipped it on his finger. Jo saw and smiled. She took her ring off her chain and slipped it onto her finger. Peter and Jo smiled at each other and kissed slowly.

The other three ran to their chests. Lucy pulled out a dress far too big for her and said wistfully, "I was so tall."

"Well, you were older then," Susan stated.

Edmund laughed as he pulled on a helmet that was way too big for him, "As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger." They laughed slightly, still going through their things.

Peter blew the dust away from the shield in his hands. It revealed the face of a lion of the large gold plate. He looked up to see the statue standing behind his chest, and slowly walked toward it.

Susan frowned and Lucy asked, "What is it?" Susan looked around frowning, "My horn. I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back."

Peter slowly took out his sword, and drew it out of the sheath. He gazed at the sword and read the inscription, "''When Alsan bears his teeth, winter meets it's death.''"

"''and when he shakes his man, we shall have spring again.''" Jo finished.

"Everyone we knew..." Lucy realized, "Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers... they're all gone."

"I think it's time we found out what's going on," Peter said.

ELSEWHERE

"That's horrible," Richelle gasped. Badger had told her of what had become of Narnia.

"That's what you get when you abandon your country," Nikabrik grumbled.

Richelle felt tears come to her eyes. She couldn't help but blame herself for what had happened. Badger snapped from the stove-thing, "Nikabrik! Her Majesty Richelle was one of the best rulers Narnia has ever known. She did not abandon Narnia!"

Richelle smiled in thanks but looked down silently at her plate. "So how is he...?"

Badger caught onto her need to change the subject, "He is fine. Nikabrik just hurt his head. He'll wake up soon.

THE BEACH

Susan spotted two tanned soldiers lifting a dwarf over the water. She immediately shot an arrow and hit the side of the boat. The others came running past her to get to the dwarf. They drew their weapons. Susan shouted, "Drop him!"

The soldiers swung the dwarf into the water, and he sunk. One of them picked up a crossbow but Susan shot him. The other jumped into the water and swam away. The dwarf was quickly sinking to the bottom when Peter dived in and pulled him to shore. Edmund tugged the boat in. Lucy raced to cut the dwarf's bonds with her dagger.

The dwarf pulled off his gag and said, "Drop him? That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple thank you would suffice," Susan huffed haughtily.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help," the dwarf snapped.

"Maybe we should have let them," Peter cut in, angry.

"Peter!" Jo cried. Peter looked at her and saw her giving him an incredulous look. She couldn't believe he just said that.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines," the dwarf spat, "That's what they do."

"Telmarines?" Edmund asked, "In Narnia?"

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" the dwarf asked sarcastically.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy said sheepishly.

Susan handed Peter his sword back and the dwarf noticed the hilt and looked up at Peter. He surveyed the rest of them, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"

Jo smiled, "Why don't I prove it?" She pulled out her mirror and looked at it, "Richelle." The mirror fogged up until it showed Richelle staring down worriedly at a tan boy with a bandage on his head. The dwarf looked at it, "That's my house..."

He looked at the rest of them as Jo put back her mirror and said in a shocked voice, "Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all."

"What horn?" Susan asked.

**So there it is! And yes I have a thing for blonde british young men, like William Moseley and Alex Pettyfer! But I also have a thing for big strong men with Spanish accents...**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	3. Chapter 3

ELSEWHERE

Caspian blinked his eyes open and groaned at the thumping in his head. He felt his head and noticed a bandage on it. He ripped the fabric off and got out of the make shift cot he was laid on. He crept close to a small opening into a kitchen of sorts and overheard voices.

"This bread is so stale," a hoarse voice complained.

"I'll just get him some soup then." this voice was nicer, friendly.

"You said you were going to get rid of him." the hoarse voice demanded.

"No," the nice voice corrected, "I said I would take care of him."

"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough." hoarse voice.

"Quiet, you. Imagine how he must feel. He was obviously running from something. And he probably only just now realized dwarfs and talking badgers exist." This voice was new. This voice was soft and sweet, obviously a girl.

"Yes," the nice voice agreed, "Besides, we can't kill him now, not after bandaging his head. It would be like murdering a guest."

"And how do you think his friends are treating their guest?" the hoarse voice snapped.

"You really are dull," the sweet voice said curtly, "He wasn't with those men, they were chasing him! And Trumpkin saw him and defended him. He knew what he was doing."

Caspian bolted for the door. He knocked into Trufflehunter and made him drop a bowl of soup. Nikabrik stood in Caspian's way. Richelle stood behind Nikabrik and pushed him towards the table.

Caspian pulled a hot poker from the fire and held it up to Richelle. Richelle put her hands up and said, "Hey, do I look like I'm a threat?"

"See?" Nikabrik scowled, "I told you we should've killed him!"

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter pressed.

"It isn't an option. Killing is never an option," Richelle insisted vigorously.

"If you're taking a vote, I'm with them," Caspian said nervously.

"We can't let him go!" Nikabrik yelled, "He's seen us!" He drew his sword and swung it but Caspian blocked him. Richelle huffed and kicked the sword out of Nikabrik's hand. She then ripped the hot poker from Caspian's and set it aside. She stood directly in front of Caspian, close enough to touch, and defended him against Nikabrik, "Sit down you insufferable fool! Or shall I have Trufflehunter sit on your head again? I don't have any complaints on that one."

Nikabrik backed off.

Trufflehunter huffed, "Now look what you made me do! I spent half the morning on that soup." He picked up the bowl on the floor.

"Wh—what are you?" Caspian stuttered. Richelle twisted to face him and grinned, "Funny, you'd think more people would know a badger when they saw one."

"No," Caspian corrected, "I mean... you're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Nikabrik snapped.

"Quiet you," Richelle said again.

Trufflehunter placed another bowl of soup on the table and looked at Caspian, "Here we are. Sill hot."

"Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik snarked.

"Since when did killing someone in cold blood become okay?" Richelle snapped back.

"I am not a soldier!" Caspian revealed in his Spanish accent, "I'm Prince Caspian... the tenth." Richelle turned around and backed up to look at him, her face pale and shocked.

Trufflehunter and Nikabrik looked shocked as well. "What are you doing here?" Nikabrik asked.

Caspian deflated, thinking back on what he really was doing there. He sagged, "Running away." He looked away from them, towards the fire, "My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

Trufflehunter looked thrown, "Well, this changes things."

"Yeah..." Richelle sighed, "It does..."

"Yes..." Nikabrik agreed, "It means we won't have to kill you ourselves."

"You're right," Caspian said before he stood straighter and began putting on his armor.

"What are you doing?" Richelle asked.

"My uncle will not stop until I am dead," Caspian answered her.

Trufflehunter stumbled a bit to pick something up, "Wait, you're meant to save us! Don't you know what this is?" He held up the horn.

GLASSWATER

The Pevensies, Jo and Trumpkin rowed down Glasswater. Lucy gazed up at the trees, "They're so still."

"They're trees," Trumpkin said, "What do you expect?"

"They used to dance," Lucy explained.

"It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from then since."

"I don't understand," Lucy said sadly, "How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan?" Trumpkin almost laughed sarcastically, "Thought he abandoned us after you lot did."

"They didn't mean to leave!" Jo snapped. She sat in between Peter and Edmund, facing Peter. She sighed, "They didn't know what they were doing and they were led there."

"They?" Trumpkin asked.

Jo looked away from everyone, now ashamed in her choice to leave Narnia just so she could see Peter again, even if it was older him, "Yes, _they_ didn't know what they were doing. _I _did. If you want to blame anyone for what's happened, blame me."

"No," Peter said, "You are not to blame for this."

"Doesn't make much difference now," Trumpkin grumbled.

Peter didn't look away from Jo – she wasn't looking at anyone – and said, "Get us to the Narnians and it will."

Once the reached the shore, they climbed out of the boat as Trumpkin tied it down. Peter immediately walked over to Jo who was just standing there looking out over the water. Peter tentatively put a hand on her arm. When she looked at him he could see tears running down her face. Peter took her face into his hands leaning down to meet her eyes when she looked down, "Jo... none of this is your fault. You were just following us."

"No, I was being selfish!" Jo denied. "I saw where you went and I knew exactly where it would send you and I knew that I wouldn't go to the same place. But I didn't want to rule Narnia alone without you. And I knew you would be there, even if it was seventy six year old you. I just couldn't lose you, and I still did!" Jo sobbed.

Peter wrapped his arms around her and brought her head to his chest, "This is not your fault. I know how you must have felt, because I lost you too. But we're here, together now, and we'll make everything right."

"Hello there!" They looked over to see Lucy talking to a bear, "It's alright, we're friends."

The bear grunted and stood up, looking at Lucy. "Don't move, your majesty!" Trumpkin ordered.

Jo saw before anyone else that the bear wasn't talking or listening and sprinted for Lucy, "Lucy get away from there!" She got to Lucy just as the bear started charging. Susan pulled an arrow to the string, "Stay away from her!"

"Susan shoot!" Edmund yelled.

The bear continued to charge as Jo pulled Lucy back. Lucy screamed when she tripped and Jo tried to help her up quickly but the bear had just reached them. Then suddenly an arrow hit the bear and it fell over. Jo and Lucy looked back at Susan but her arrow was still in her bow. Susan looked over and saw that it was Trumpkin who fired.

Jo held Lucy up as Peter ran to them and wrapped his arms around both of them. Jo rested her head in the crook of his neck and Lucy wrapped her small arms around his waist, scared.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked as she walked over.

"I expect he was hungry," Trumpkin answered making her sound stupid.

"He was wild," Edmund said shocked.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter tightened his arms around Jo and Lucy.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough and that's what you become," Trumpkin drew his knife, "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

**I always remember that last line from the trailers. Remember to REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	4. Chapter 4

THE FOREST

Caspian walked through the forest of ferns when he stopped and turned, "I know you're there."

Behind him Richelle was just standing there as Nikabrik and Trufflehunter came out of hiding, "It's not like I was really trying to be stealthy."

"I just think we should wait for the kings and queens," Trufflehunter insisted. Caspian kept walking. Trufflehunter grumbled, "Fine, go then! See if the others will be as understanding."

Nikabrik suddenly grinned, "Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs."

"Minotaurs...?" Both Caspian and Richelle asked at the same time. But Caspian continued, "They're real?"

Richelle nodded, "They're real, alright. And with the White Witch! What are you thinking?"

Trufflehunter reassured her, "A lot has changed since your time, your majesty."

Caspian's brow furrowed as he looked at Richelle, "Your majesty?... Who are you?"

Richelle blushed, "I... am a long story. Not worth telling."

"What about Aslan? Is he real?" Caspian asked eagerly.

Nikabrik and Trufflehunter looked at each other. Nikabrik asked Caspian with suspicion, "How do you know so much about us?"

"Stories," Caspian answered shortly.

Richelle crossed her arms, "Your dad told you stories about Narnians?"

"No, my professor..." Caspian then straightened up and adopted a blank guarded expression, "Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kinds of questions you should be asking." He walked off. Richelle walked up beside him, "Look, we didn't mean to offend you."

Trufflehunter sniffed. Nikabrik looked at him, "What is it?"

"Human..."

"Them?" Nikabrik pointed to Caspian and Richelle.

"No... them!" They all looked over and saw Telmarine soldiers approaching on foot.

"Run!" Richelle yelled. Caspian grabbed her hand and ran with her as arrows flew past them. Trufflehunter got hit and fell. Caspian saw and ran back for him.

Trufflehunter held out the horn for him to take, "Take it, go! It's more important than I am!"

The soldiers stopped and took aim. Suddenly the ferns rustled and a soldier fell, crying out. Caspian looked confused before he picked up Trufflehunter and ran back, grabbing Richelle's hand again. Soldiers began falling left and right. Caspian reached Nikabrik and put the badger down, "Get him out of here!"

Caspian drew his sword, letting go of Richelle's hands, and started walking backwards. Another soldier fell. The last one threw down his crossbow, drew his sword, and started swinging wildly at the ferns around him. "Where are you!" The soldier fell down with a cry.

The rustle in the ferns started coming towards Caspian... then, something flipped out of the ferns and knocked Caspian down. A sword flew into the air and landed in the hands of... a mouse.

The mouse pointed the small blade at Caspian, standing on her chest, "Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!"

Caspian stared, shocked and speechless, "You are a mouse."

The mouse sighed, "I was hoping for something a little more original. Come on, pick up your sword."

Caspian looked over at his sword, lying on the ground beside him. He looked back at the mouse, "Uh, no thanks."

"Pick it up!" The mouse demanded, "I will not fight an unarmed man."

"Which is why I will live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse," Caspian inflated.

The mouse 'glared', "I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!" He pointed his blade closer to Caspian.

"Reepicheep!" Trufflehunter shouted, "Stay your blade!"

"Trufflehunter?" Reepicheep asked, "I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!"

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik said. Richelle thumped him in the back of his head and glared. She looked at the mouse, "He's the one that blew the horn and summoned me and my family!"

Reepicheep stared at Caspian, "What?"

"Then let him bring it forward," They all looked to see Glenstorm, a centaur. Four more came over the hill behind him. "This is the reason we have gathered."

BLACK WOODS

The Pevensies and Trumpkin walked through the forest. Susan mused aloud, "I don't remember this way at all."

"That's the problem with girls," Peter said, holding Jo's hand in his as he lead the way, "You can't carry a map in your heads." Jo mock-glared at him and he smirked at her.

"That's because our heads have something in them," they heard Lucy say. Jo laughed as Peter's smirk slipped off his face.

They heard Susan say, "I wish he'd just listen to the DLF in the first place."

"DLF?" Edmund asked.

"Dear Little Friend," Lucy grinned as she and Susan walked ahead of them.

Trumpkin stopped for a moment, "Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?"

Peter stepped into a rock passage, Jo just behind him, and stopped. He looked around, disheartened, "I'm not lost."

"No..." Trumpkin agreed sarcastically, "you're just going the wrong way."

"You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush," Peter insisted.

"But," Trumpkin cut in, "unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts."

"That explains it then," Peter said with a stony expression, "You're mistaken."

They continued walking until they came to the gorge. They all gazed down at the rushing water below as Susan spoke, "Over hundreds of years, water eroded and the earth's soil..."

"Oh, shut up Susan," Jo snapped, "We don't need a science lesson." She turned to Peter and made him look at her, "We just need to realize that Narnia has changed in the last thirteen hundred years."

Peter adopted his regular stony expression before he turned abruptly to Trumpkin, "Is there a way down?"

"Yeah, falling," Trumpkin grumbled sarcastically, "Come. There's a ford at Beruna. Any of you mind swimming?"

"Anything's better than walking," Susan grumbled.

They started to walk away until Lucy yelled, "Aslan?... It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there! Well can't you see? He's right..." She turned back and saw nothing. Her smile faded into a sad line, "...there."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked sarcastically.

"I'm not crazy. He was there," she turned to her siblings, "He wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." Peter dismissed.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," Lucy insisted, wounded.

"Look, I'm not about too jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist!" Trumpkin growled.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy," Edmund said with a small smirk, "I ended up looking pretty stupid."

"Back when you _all_ didn't believe Lucy when she first told you about Narnia, you all felt like crap and looked stupid," Jo agreed.

Susan huffed, "It seemed impossible."

Jo lifted her hands up in the air and gestured wildly around her, "Well does this look impossible to you? Lucy knew this was real and if she says she saw Aslan, she saw Aslan."

Susan put her hands on her hips, "She didn't see Aslan!"

"Why don't you ever believe me!" Lucy shouted, near tears, "Jo believed Richelle immediately but you _never_ believe me!"

It was quiet for a moment. Before Peter frowned, "I'm sorry, Lu." They began to walk away as Lu looked back sadly.

Jo ran to her and wrapped her arms around her, "Oh, Lucy. It's okay. It'll be alright, I swear. We found our way last time and we'll find our way now."

"They're lost, Jo," Lucy whispered.

"Then we'll help them find their way too," Jo said determined.

**So I just finished this story and want to start the Dawn Treader but I can't find the screenplay and that is what I used to help me write these stories. So I don't know how long it'll be until that is up after this story is completed.**

**Anyway REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	5. Chapter 5

THE DANCING LAWN

The Narnians all shouted as Caspian looked around in awe and Richelle gripped his hand to give him support.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik yelled.

"I didn't steal anything!" Caspian denied. Richelle squeezed his hand.

"Didn't steal anything?" a minotaur asked sarcastically, "Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken from us?"

"Our homes."

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked in shock.

"Accountable..." Nikabrik agreed, "and punishable!"

"Shut up, Grumpy!" Richelle snapped. She went into full leader mode as she let go of Caspian's hand and walked forward. "Look at me!" The crowds shouts and murmurs immediately silenced and all attention was on her. She put her hands on her hips – and idly thought about how she felt like a mother scolding her children for trying to pin something bad on their sibling – and took a breath, "You know who I am. You know what I've done. My sister died for this country. And now we're both back and willing to do it again."

The silence following was almost painful. But Richelle was too far into her role as leader to stop cold turkey, "Now when we... went away... and the Telmarines invaded..." she pointed back towards Caspian, "He was not even born. He has done nothing to you. And you hold him accountable for crimes that have been happening for 1300 years?"

She walked up to Glenstorm, "Glenstorm, correct?"

The centaur nodded slowly.

"I'm guessing that you're ancestor was Oreius. He lead the military alongside my sister while we were in rule. He was a great person and a dear friends of ours." She stepped closer to Glenstorm and looked him right in the eyes, "You're ancestor would never blame someone by association. He would never judge someone without getting to know them by their people. He would never have sunk that low."

She walked back to Caspian's side and looked at everyone, "When I heard that minotaurs and dwarfs were working with centaurs and bears, I didn't even flinch. And we all know that it was minotaurs and dwarfs that worked for the White Witch..."

She looked at Caspian for a moment. He had never taken his eyes off of her, in awe that he would defend him and really assert herself like a true leader and just show her authority.

Richelle looked back to the others, "The Narnians I knew... the ones before you... never would have acted like this! They never would judged him because of things his ancestors did. I expect better from ALL OF YOU!"

Richelle took a deep breath, "I expect you to make your ancestors proud."

When it was clear that Richelle was done Trufflehunter stepped forward, "Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a song of Adam was kind."

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik yelled. Richelle glared at him.

"Because I can help you," Caspian spoke again, "Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

"It is true," Glenstorm spoke, "The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom."

"Is it possible?" a small chipmunk with a twitch asked rapidly from a tree branch, grabbing Richelle and Caspian's attention, "Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?"

Caspian looked at Pattertwig, "Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals," He turned to everyone, "or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet, here you are... in strength and in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn," he held up Susan's horn, "is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have chance to take back what is ours."

Glenstorm shifted, "If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords." He and the centaurs held out their swords, pointed to the air.

"And we offer you our lives... unreservedly," Reepicheep bowed.

Richelle put her hand on Caspian's arm, "Your uncle's arm won't be far behind."

"If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon," Caspian assured.

CROSSING THE GORGE

The Telmarines were building a bridge across the gorge. The Pevensies and Trumpkin hid, startled and watched for a moment. Susan whispered, "Perhaps this wasn't the best way after all."

"No shit," Jo snapped.

Back at the gorge... Peter turned to Lucy, "Where do you think you saw Aslan?"

"I wish you'd all stop acting like grown-ups," Lucy complained, "I don't _think_ I saw him, I _did_ see him."

"I am a grown-up," Trumpkin stated.

Lucy walked to the cliff, "It was right around..." the ground collapsed under Lucy and she screamed as she fell. Jo screamed, "LUCY!" They all ran to the edge to see her sitting safely just a few feet down, "...here."

Looking down, they saw a steep and narrow path going slantwise down into the gorge between rocks. They started walking down the path carefully. Peter had a hand on Jo's elbow when she slipped. Out of instinct he grabbed her around her waist and pulled her flush up against him. Jo placed her hands over his on her stomach and leaned her head back on his chest for a moment. She slowly peeled his arms off her and started walking again. The made it down to the rocks on the ground and crossed the gorge.

Lucy slipped then but Trumpkin caught her. Lucy looked up at the trees.

**Thank you for the reviews and suggestions. If it comes to it, I will use the movie but if I do it'll take longer so be warned. I'll start on the dawn treader this weekend.**

**Hope you guys like what I've done so far, I'm trying to delve more into Peter's emotional turmoil during this movie and his motives and reasons for his behavior and to develop his angst a little better than the movie depicted. I'm not sure if I hit the nail on the head as the author intended but this is my perspective.**

**I'm also trying to develop Richelle's character more because I think in the first story she just kind of seemed like Jo's kid sister and not her own person. Hopefully now, she is. I hope people see her as a strong character just with an insecurity complex and a sort of calm disposition but she really branches beyond herself and becomes a strong leader in this chapter.**

**As always REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	6. Chapter 6

NIGHT

Lucy watched the night sky with her hands behind her head when she heard Susan next to her, "Lucy, you awake?"

"Hmm."

"Why do you think I couldn't see Aslan?" Susan asked self consciously.

Lucy sat up, "You believe me?"

"Well, we got across the gorge," Jo heard Susan and rolled her eyes. She should have just believed her sister in the first place.

"...I don't know," Lucy admitted, "Maybe you didn't really want to." Trumpkin was listening as well.

"I just got used to the idea of living in England," Susan sighed.

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" Lucy frowned.

Susan closed her eyes, "While it lasts," she abruptly turned over, her back to Lucy.

The night was quiet as the fire flickered. Jo rolled her eyes again at Susan then looked back at Peter to see him staring at her. He had his arms wrapped snugly around her and he smiled, content. Jo took a breath, "Peter... if I ask you something, you need to promise not to shut me out or overreact."

She took his silence as cooperation and asked, "What happened to you?"

Peter's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Jo looked him in the eye, "I was serious when I said I watched you in the mirror everyday. I saw all the fighting, the brooding, the silence. You shut out your siblings and wouldn't let anyone close enough to help you."

"Well I'm sorry for not taking the sudden separation from my wife very well," Peter snapped.

"It was more than that and you know it, Peter," Jo retorted shortly. She brought her hand to the side of his face, "Peter... I love you so much," tears came to her eyes, making Peter want to cry with her, "And I watched you leave... and I watched you die. I lost you twice in a matter of hours. You have no idea what it was like to go to your funeral. I was just like you in the beginning. I wanted to be alone and I did nothing but cry in my room for months. But you know what happened?"

Peter just looked at her so she continued, "Richelle turned over my bed, with me in it, and threw me into my shower. She then took me to the beach. She took my mirror and showed me that I hadn't lost you really. You were just out of my reach. And that I had to remember what you told me."

"What I told you?" Peter asked confused.

"When I came back, I went to see you. But you were already dying. I was crying so much. You asked me not to cry for you. You said that I never lost you and I never will lose you and that we'll see each other again, just like I'd always said. You promised that we would see each other again and then we would finally get our eternity together... Your last words were 'I love you, Jo Pevensie.' And then we just fell asleep like every other night, in each others arms. But you didn't wake up the next morning." Jo sniffled.

Peter lifted a hand to hold Jo face and he wiped away her tears, "I know I could have handled it better. I should have."

"Why didn't you let your siblings help you?" Jo cried, "It was so hard to watch you like that."

Peter rested his forehead on hers, "We had a life here. We were married and trying to start a family. We had a job to do and we failed. I promised you that I would always be there for you and I failed. I failed you."

Jo breathed, "You didn't fail me Peter. It wasn't your fault just like you told me that it wasn't my fault." Jo twisted her head to bring her lips to his in a slow lingering kiss, full of comfort, reassurance... and love. "I love you Peter Pevensie. And I have never been more blessed than to have you love me back. And as long as you do, and I do, and I will, we will be alright. Just like you promised me, we will get our eternity together."

Peter sighed, happily, and brought his lips back to his wife's.

THE TELMARINE CAMP

Caspian, Richelle and the Narnians crept quietly through the night around the camp. Caspian and Richelle reached a wagon full of armor and summoned two centaurs. They quickly packed all those weapons, like many others were doing in other wagons.

The raid for weapons and such was a success. Caspian even left a little note for Miraz. As he and Richelle were walking back to the How, he would glance at her – almost shyly – as if seeing her in a new light. Ever since she defended him – and not in front of the Narnians, when he woke up in Trufflehunter's house – he had grown respect for the former ruler of Narnia. But now, as he looked at her from the corner of his eye, he could tell a different emotion, different from respect.

Richelle caught him looking then and smiled with a small blush, "Do I have dirt on my face or something?"

"No..." Caspian muttered.

Richelle then got pensive, thinking of something hard, and took a breath. She opened her mouth to ask him something but then it seemed she thought better of it, and she closed her mouth.

"No, say whatever you wanted to say," Caspian urged.

Richelle looked into his honest eyes and sighed, "What happened to your parents?"

Caspian had not been expecting that at all. He was floored and speechless, not knowing if he wanted to tell her let alone where to start. He looked ahead, with a blank expression so Richelle couldn't even begin to understand what he could be feeling, but she had an idea.

He didn't even get to answer when Richelle said, "They died."

Caspian just nodded.

Richelle grabbed his hand, "Mine died too." When Caspian looked at her, in surprise, she corrected herself, "Well... my dad died when my sister, Jo and I were a year old. And my mom just wasn't around. She'd always go out of the country on some shopping trip or spa vacation and she never cared about us. She just hired our house keeper Lulu when we were four to look after us. She's more of a mother to us than our biological one was but... it's never quite the same."

Caspian nodded in agreement and heaved a breath, "My parents died when I was young. All they ever told me was that my father died in his sleep. And my mother died of a broken heart."

"It must be awful..." Richelle mused to herself, "I was scared that that would happen to my sister."

"What do you mean?" Caspian asked.

Richelle thought for a moment on how to explain it right before she spoke, "When we came here last time, Jo and Peter, the High King fell in love while we were in war with the White Witch. They got married a year after the Witch was killed. We were here in Narnia for fifteen years and they were together through all of it..." Richelle sighed longingly, "They were so in love. They lived and would die for each other. Sure they fought like every couple does but... they were trying to have a baby..."

"Really?" Caspian asked. It was weird to him because Richelle looked his age.

Richelle nodded, "They wanted to have a baby so badly. But after four months of trying... we were sent back. And they lost each other. Jo came back after us and just cried for hours. But Peter was there."

"What?" Caspian interrupted confused.

Richelle caught the mistake and explained, "We come from different times. And in our time we knew the Pevensies when they were much older. Peter was in his late seventies. When we figured it out Jo immediately went to him but he was dying..."

Caspian felt his head overloading with the emotions this Jo must have gone through. He didn't think he could ever manage something like that.

"... I'm not quite sure what they talked about. All I know was that they talked, fell asleep in each others arms, and Peter never woke up... After the funeral, Jo just shut down. She'd do nothing but cry and sleep in her room. And I let her."

"Why?..."

Richelle shrugged, "Because that was what she needed. She didn't need people telling her how there were worse things in life or that she should have been more careful or she knew that this was coming. Because she did know. But she didn't need to hear the rational side of the bad situation. That's what my mother did and it was just cruel to do that to her. She just needed someone to let her cry and feel the heartbreak and then tell her it was okay.

After about six months of that I turned over her bed, threw her in the shower, and took her to the beach. I gave her a big speech about how she would see him again and that it would be okay and to just remember her time with Peter with happiness and remember whatever he said to her before he died. And it worked. She wasn't healed. But she was functioning and there were times when she really was okay, at least with me. And then we were sent back here. And I'm pretty sure she's been reunited with her Peter."

Caspian looked at Richelle with something of an awed expression, "Your a good sister."

Richelle smiled at him, "I just know what she needs to hear."

**Okay so pay attention to how Richelle dealt with Jo in her heartbreak. I recently went through something really similar to Jo – only we weren't married and trying to get pregnant – and I didn't get any of the right treatment. Of course people are all like 'we're sorry' or 'how is he in his country?' but then later when I looked to my best friend all she had to tell me was that I knew this was going to happen and I need to get over it and move on. That is not the thing to tell me. It is NOT OKAY to tell someone heartbroken to just get over or point shit out like 'you knew this was coming'. NO, when your best friend is hurting you tell them what they need to hear. You don't point out how irrational they may be, you freaking tell them that it will be okay! I don't care what the situation is, you tell them whatever makes them feel better and then you can tell them the truth of the matter. I don't tell her what I really think of her relationship, NO , I don't! Richelle does it the right way. She's a good friend to her sister. If you ever find yourself in her shoes, DO WHAT THEY HELL SHE DOES.**

**I'm sorry for that little mini-rant, I was just wrote after something my friend said. REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Jo groaned as she woke up and lifted her hand to feel for Peter, but her hand felt nothing but grass. She confusedly opened her eyes, rubbing them, and looked beside her to see that Peter wasn't there. She looked around and noticed that Lucy wasn't there either. She sighed in relief and stood up, ready to wonder a little and maybe find them.

Caspian walked beside Trufflehunter now. Richelle had gotten tired and was on Glenstorm's back behind them. Caspian noticed something happening in front of them though. He saw a blond boy, maybe his age, with a sword posed to take a strike at a minotaur. He jumped towards him, surprising him, and engaged in a fight.

The boy swung, missed and stuck his sword into a tree. Caspian kicked him down to the ground. He recovered quickly and came at Caspian with a rock as Caspian picked up his sword. He heard a shrill scream of a girl, "No!"

They both stopped. The blond boy looked around as the Narnians came out of their hiding spots they had taken when the fight started. Caspian pointed the sword at him just as Richelle came running to him shouting, "Caspian!"

Richelle stopped short when she saw the blond boy and little girl and looked shocked, "Peter...? Lucy...?"

"RICHELLE!" Lucy cried as she raced forward and ran into Richelle wrapping her arms tightly. Caspian was confused for a moment before recognizing the names as he stared at Richelle, then Peter's sword.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked. Caspian looked up just as Susan, Edmund, Trumpkin and Jo ran up. When Jo saw Richelle still hugging Lucy, she raced to her as well and threw her arms around her. The both crushed each other in their sisterly hug, bringing Lucy in the middle as their little sister.

"Your sister...?" Caspian asked Richelle. She smiled and nodded to him. "So..." Caspian looked to Peter, "High King Peter?"

"I believe you called," Peter said as Jo and Lucy pulled away from Richelle. Jo stood closer to Peter, Richelle stood closer to Caspian, and Lucy stood in the middle clasping both of their hands.

"Well yes..." Caspian hesitated, "But I thought you'd be older..."

"Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years," Peter retorted haughtily as he began to turn away.

"Peter!" Jo scolded.

"No!" Caspian shouted, "No, that's alright. You're just... not exactly what I expected. Richelle always talked about her big sister and her husband. It made it sound like you were older."

"You're not exactly what we expected either," Edmund eyed a minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," Trufflehunter said wisely.

Reepicheep walked up to Peter, "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service."

Richelle – and even Jo – could see Caspian's face and shoulders fall. Just one day before they had all followed him and put their loyalty in his leadership. And suddenly this stranger shows up and takes it all away right when he was starting to believe that he really could be a King.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute," Lucy whispered, making Richelle smile and Jo giggle.

Reepicheep turned swiftly, sword poised in the air, "Who said that?"

"...sorry," Lucy muttered.

Reepicheep calmed, "Oh, uh... your majesty. With the greatest respect... I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well," Peter said, "at least we know some of you can handle a blade."

"Yes, indeed," Reepicheep exclaimed, "And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire."

"Hey!" Richelle snapped. She saw Caspian tense again when Reepicheep dismissed his loyalty and immediately shifted it to Peter. "That was Caspian's idea. Were you not there when I spoke about shame you have brought on your ancestors, Reepicheep?"

"No matter," Peter dismissed, "We're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well then," Caspian held out the hilt of Peter's sword out to him, "you'll probably be wanting yours back." Richelle smirked, proud. Caspian gave Peter his sword back. Peter sheathed it and walked away.

Jo gave a fleeting look to her sister. Richelle nodded to Peter encouragingly and Jo went up to catch up with her husband. Richelle walked alongside Caspian and grabbed his hand, "Peter's been in just as bad shape as Jo when they were sent back. He's still struggling with being an old soul thrown back into his powerless teen body."

Caspian didn't say anything. He just stared ahead as he walked to the front of the group to lead them back to the How. Richelle kept her pace with his and tried again, "Don't worry, Caspian, Jo will set him straight. She hasn't even formally met you and she knows you're the rightful heir to this throne. She knows that this isn't our time to rule. And she'll get Peter to see that too."

"No offense, Richelle, but..." Caspian heaved a breath, "None of this erases the fact that everyone immediately started following Peter after they had just sworn their loyalty to me a day before."

Richelle looked at him, understandingly, and sighed, "I know it doesn't, Caspian." She squeezed his hand.

Behind them Trufflehunter asked Trumpkin, "So, what are they like?"

Trumpkin scowled, "Complainers... Stubborn as mules in the morning."

"So you like 'em?" Nikabrik grinned.

Trumpkin grumbled, "Well enough."

And behind them was Peter and Jo. Jo laying into him. She glared, "Peter, you were out of line back there. That was just snide."

"What so you're taking this guy's side over your husband?" Peter shot.

Jo froze, stopped walking completely, looking at Peter with a look of utter disbelief. Peter noticed she'd stopped behind him and turned to look at her. She shook her head slowly, as if shaking the shock from her head, "This is not about whose side I'm on or we're on. This is about saving Narnia and preparing this prince for his throne, not snatching it from him like it's a shiny new toy."

"Ruling a country is not a toy!" Peter retorted.

"I'm not finished!" Jo snapped. Peter straightened up, waiting. Jo sighed, "Peter... we're supposed to be helping him, and in turn helping Narnia. And barging in and taking control isn't going to help him. This isn't our throne anymore, it's his. And the minute we start fighting amongst ourselves..." Jo looked away for a moment before looking back at him, "Well we might as well just give up then." With that she started walking at a fast brisk pace, leaving Peter behind her.

Soon, they came upon Aslan's How. Centaurs stood on either side of the entrance and raised their swords in a regal greeting of the Kings and Queens, their guides and the Prince. Caspian stopped and let the Pevensies go first. Jo walked with Lucy as Peter was left walking alone in the front with Susan and Edmund between them. Caspian and Richelle brought up the rear. Lucy smiled in passing to a child centaur who was holding his sword a little too low.

They entered and saw many Narnians making weapons or cleaning clothes or making armor. Caspian spoke from the back, "It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible."

"Peter," Susan said looking at drawings on a stone wall, "you may want to see this." He went to look at the wall, carrying a torch.

Out of curiosity the others did as well. They saw drawings of them. "It's us," Susan gasped.

"There's our coronation," Edmund pointed out.

"And there's the battle," Peter stated.

"And there's our wedding..." Jo whispered. She placed her hand on the drawing of her and Peter's first kiss as man and wife, longingly. She looked over to see Peter staring sadly at her. She looked down, one tears rolling down her cheek, and she wiped it away quickly before clearing her throat and sniffing.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked Caspian.

He looked taken aback at the question, "You don't know?" When their confused faces didn't change he picked up a torch and lead them down a dark tunnel. At the end, he lit a fire. The fire spread around the room, illuminating the dark tomb, revealing carvings of Narnians and a carving of Aslan... and the cracked Stone Table.

Lucy looked at the carving of Aslan and slowly walked forward. She turned back, "He must know what he's doing."

Peter stared long and hard at the carving on Aslan. His expression was stony and blank and Jo grew worried. "I think it's up to us now." And then suddenly Jo knew what the real problem was.

Susan, Richelle and Lucy were brushing up at target practice. When Richelle saw Caspian helping Susan aim, and Susan pause and smile at him flirtatiously, Richelle had the sick, bitter taste of jealousy in her mouth. But she ignored the two of them and focused on her target. She imagined Susan's head on the little red dot and …. let's just say she got a bulls eye.

Jo and Edmund sparred a ways away, neither knowing where Peter was. Jo had just knocked Edmund on his back side when he huffed, "I say we take a break."

Jo agreed with him and they both sat back and took a breath. Edmund didn't even wait two seconds before asking, "What's going on with you and Peter?"

Jo sighed sadly, she should have known someone would notice, "I... I honestly don't know, Ed. He's just so different and angry. He's so lost and I don't know if I'm enough..."

Edmund looked at his sister-in-law sadly, "Jo... I don't know what to tell you. Peter's always been hard headed about things. But you're always enough to bring him to his senses. I know he's lost. We've all been a little lost. But I know you can help him find his way. If anyone can, you can."

Jo smiled gratefully at him.

**There's a bit of a fight, but don't worry, there's more. This is more of a filler chapter.**

**Anyways... no rant this time hehe. But REVIEW!.**

**RegalGirl94**


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, Jo walked down the dark hall, and stopped at the drawing of her and Peter's wedding. She stared at it longingly, wishing she could go back to that perfect day. The day she and Peter officially started the life together and everyone was happy. They were blissful for years and then everything was ruined. And she didn't know how to get it back.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall but she had ignored them. Whoever it was should just pass her by and let her have this moment alone. She heard the footsteps get louder and then stop. She didn't look over to see who it was. She placed her hand on the side of Peter's face in the drawing and sighed.

"I'm sorry..." she heard a whisper beside her. She turned swiftly to see Peter standing there, looking sadly at her and the drawing. She felt the moisture build in her eyes but she didn't acknowledge it. She didn't say anything. Peter sighed, "I never want to fight with you, Jo. I don't want to lose you. I need you."

Jo let out a quiet sob under her breath as the tears started falling down her face, "Peter... I want to help you. All I want is to have my Peter back but I don't know how."

Peter rushed over to her and crushed his lips to hers, hold her face firmly in his hands. Jo kissed him back fiercely and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him to her.

Outside, a faun stood to keep watch. When he noticed movement in the farther part of the forest he looked closer. He eyes widened when he saw the Telmarine soldiers. He quickly ran to alert the rest of the How.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz' men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle." Peter was saying. After he and Jo had been unceremoniously interrupted, his and Jo's military oriented minds starting working in overdrive as they rushed to gather everyone.

"What do you propose we do, Sire?" Reepicheep asked from his high perch.

At the same time Caspian and Peter spoke.

"We-"

"Our-"

While they looked at each other, Jo and Richelle felt the tension and almost sighed in frustration. Caspian conceded to Peter though and Jo grew more mad than frustrated.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us."

Caspian interrupted then, "But that's crazy! No one has ever taken that castle."

Richelle felt pride swell in her for Caspian and she smiled secretly to herself. She murmured to the centaur behind her, "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." He smiled at her and agreed.

"There's always a first time," Peter argued with Caspian.

"We'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin cut in.

"But we have the advantage here," Caspian insisted.

Suddenly Susan stood up and put her hand on Caspian's shoulder, "If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely."

No one heard Richelle's betrayed gasp. Richelle tried to keep her facial expression neutral and not let what Susan did bother her. It didn't matter.

Trufflehunter spoke, "I, for one, feel safer underground."

Peter looked at Caspian, "Look, I appreciate what you've done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

"Yes," Edmund mused out loud, "and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out."

Peter then turned to Jo, "What do you think, Jo?"

Jo looked like a dear caught in the head lights for all of one second. On one hand she was immensely grateful and impressed that Peter thought to ask her for her opinion. But then she remembered that she had been their military adviser for fifteen years. While she thought taking the initiative was risky, she believed that the best defense is a good offense. On the other hand she never liked the fact that it would be her husband, sister and family out there risking their lives. But then again no one would.

Jo stood strong though, "Are you asking me as your adviser or your wife?"

Peter faltered for a moment, not liking the underlying ultimatum he imagined but he answered shortly, "Both."

Jo didn't miss a beat, "As your adviser I firmly believe that the best defense is a good offense. But you need to plan flawlessly and provide a disarming distraction for the troops on their way here now. If they suspect that we're absent or feel threatened, they'll storm in here. It's true that those same soldiers aren't at the castle but if we leave then it'll be true here as well and the people left behind will be defenseless. And you also have to consider that their may be some sort of army back at the castle. If they're smart like Edmund said, they wouldn't send their entire army away from the castle. You have to consider every possible scenario before you go any further."

"There's little time," Peter reminded.

"Then make time," Jo demanded, "I'd rather we waited to long, we fail but survive than we go in there half-cocked and lose half our army to death," There was solemn silence as Jo looked into Peter's eyes and saw his question. She sighed, "And we will discuss this later as your wife."

Peter nodded perceptively before he addressed Glenstorm, "If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying, my liege," Glenstorm swore.

They heard Lucy mutter, "That's what I'm worried about."

Peter looked at Lucy confusedly as she sat perched on half of the broken Stone Table, "Sorry?"

Lucy sighed, "Well, you're all acting like there are only two options; dying here, or dying there."

"I'm not sure you're been listening, Lu," Peter said pacifying her.

"No, you're not listening," Lucy rebutted, "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch?"

Jo could see that was a low blow for Peter. He had never really been okay with the fact that he needed Aslan to save them last time. And to make it worse, it didn't seem like Aslan would come around to rescue them this time. Which made Peter feel like it was all falling on his shoulders and he couldn't do it alone.

Peter stared past her at the carving of Aslan, his face hardened, "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

Later on, Peter was pacing in the same room everyone had vacated after the fathering had adjourned. They were to wait until night fell so the raid would have the night sky as their cover. Peter chewed on his thumbnail, nervously as he paced back and forth.

Jo walked in and stopped at the entrance and just watched Peter pace for a second. She cleared her throat, startling Peter and making him jump. She laughed slightly making him glare at her. But the sight of her laughing and smiling made him let the smile fighting on his lips win.

Jo walked up to him and stopped just in front of him. Peter grew serious and whispered, "So... what do you think... as my wife?"

Jo looked at him for a moment before she sighed, "As your wife, I'm selfish. I don't want you out there any more than you want me out there. But we're here for a reason and you need to trust yourself and your own decisions. Just promise me you'll be careful and that you won't let it get too far."

Peter cupped her face in his hand and swore, "I promise. And you be careful. You'll be with Edmund to signal the troops, but after that you'll probably be in battle if it comes to that."

Jo nodded and grinned, "You know me too well."

Peter smiled fondly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and held her, "Yes, I do."

"Have you noticed the little competition our sisters are having over a certain Prince?" Jo asked with an amused smile playing on her lips.

Peter looked confused – as any male is naturally oblivious – and asked, "Richelle and Susan? And Caspian?"

Jo nodded certainly, "Something was already happening between Richelle and Caspian – she told me – and then we all meet and Susan is set to get her claws in him. Richelle's been jealous and Caspian has been oblivious to both of their feelings as well as his own because it's obvious that he feels the same for Richelle. Don't tell me you didn't notice how close they were after your little sword fight?"

Peter's brow furrowed as he thought back to that little detail and he shrugged, "It never occurred to me."

Jo rolled her eyes, "Men."

"Why Caspian though? Susan has boys chasing her left and right in England. Why does she have to go after the one guy I've ever seen Richelle interested in?" Peter asked. It was bad to think of his sister that way but it was the truth. Susan had never been pleasant to Jo or Richelle and now she just had to hurt Richelle by going after the only guy she's ever shown interest in in over fifteen years.

Jo shrugged, "I guess it's the accent."

Peter's eyebrows shot up, "His accent?"

"Oh, yeah," Jo grinned, "Ladies love a guy with a sexy accent. It's hot."

"Oh really?" Peter asked with mock-jealousy.

Jo nodded, "Especially British accents. You have no idea how popular those are amongst teen girls in my time. Every American girl wants a hot guy with a British accent. It's irresistible."

Peter grinned impishly, "Oh, really?" Jo nodded again as she leaned up closer to him. Peter met her halfway and brought their lips together. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, making her gasp as he crushed her body up against his and turned them around, pressing her against the Stone Table.

They made out like a couple of teenagers – because technically they were – and Peter lifted her up, sitting her on the Stone Table. She opened her legs so Peter could stand between them. He pushed the skirt of her dress all the way up so it bunched on the table at her waist and she wrapped her legs around him. They both smiled into their kiss as they relished in their reunited love.

Elsewhere Richelle was putting on her armor. Susan and Lucy were a little ways away conversing. A water sprite helping Richelle smiled at someone behind her, causing her to look and see Caspian shyly walking into the room and looking at her.

Richelle smiled at Caspian as he stood in front of her. He smiled nervously back before looking at the water sprite and asking, "Would you please excuse us?" The water sprite smiled politely and nodded, making her way to the exit.

Richelle smiled at Caspian as she held up her chain link vest and asked, "Could you help me put this on?"

Caspian swallowed and nodded shortly, taking the vest from her hands. As he was pulling it over her head with her cooperation he asked, "Are you nervous about this raid? I mean, what if you have to fight?"

Richelle scoffed lightly, "Hardly. This is far from the first battle, let alone war, I've fought in. You forget how long I lived last time I was here."

Caspian was not very appeased by this, "You must be scared."

Richelle smiled softly at him, "It's okay to be scared Caspian. I was terrified before my first real battle. Not only for myself but for my sister, her husband and my family. It's very scary."

Caspian sighed, "I don't want you to fight. I don't want anything to happen to you."

As quiet as they were, Lucy and Susan heard them talking. Lucy smiled and whispered, "Aww." But Susan didn't share her sister's excitement. She glared at the back of Richelle's head with burning hatred.

Richelle smiled, touched, but said, "And I don't want you or Jo or anyone else going in there and possibly getting hurt. But that's not happening either." Richelle grabbed her leather vest and pulled her arms through it and got started on lacing it up in front.

Caspian sighed, "I guess I see your point but... I really care for you Richelle..."

Richelle paused in her work and looked up at him with shock in her eyes, "I care for you too, Caspian. Which is why I'll be careful, and you'll be careful, and we'll watch out for each other," on an impulse she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. When she leaned back on her feet she smiled at him, trying to fight back her blush, and asked, "Feel better?"

Caspian was fighting his own blush and stuttered a bit, "Y-yeah, I... I guess so. You staying behind would make me feel better but I've learned by now that any argument made against you will be a losing one."

Richelle smiled bashfully and shook her head with a laugh, "You would be correct."

Caspian smiled and brought his hand to the side of Richelle's face. She felt her heart flutter in her stomach as the butterflies assaulted her and she just stared, doe-eyed at Caspian. He whispered, "I really do care for you..."

Richelle smiled, the butterflies fluttering furiously as she laid her hand over his and leaned towards him. Then suddenly they heard a voice yell out, "Caspian!"

They both jumped away from each other in fright and looked shocked at Susan who had yelled. Richelle glared at her and Lucy looked confusedly at her older sister. Caspian looked annoyed and expectantly at Susan, "Yes, your majesty?"

Susan obviously didn't have anything prepared for she stuttered stupidly for a moment before she thought on her feet and asked, "Could you help me with this?" She held up her own chain link vest.

Caspian looked down at Richelle with an apologetic look as he said, "I'd like it if you were close to me during the raid..."

Richelle smiled and nodded, "I'll be with my brother-in-law when you need to find me," she promised.

Caspian smiled back thankfully and then went reluctantly to help Susan.

**Ha, love triangle. REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	9. Chapter 9

The Telmarine castle was painted with the night sky as a griffin flew in, carrying Edmund who held Jo to him around her waist. They landed on top of a tower, out of the sight of the soldier standing guard. The guard looked up and saw nothing when the griffin grabbed him and pulled him up. Edmund jumped down with Jo and used his flashlight to signal the others. Peter, Susan, Caspian and Richelle, carried by griffins, flew in and landed in the castle. Caspian flew low and killed a soldier on the way.

Another soldier noticed Edmund's signal and aimed his cross bow. Richelle noticed the soldier and aimed her bow. She didn't hesitate as she shot. Caspian smiled at her impressed and she smiled back gleefully. One they landed Peter took out another soldier.

Outside, Asterius sneaked along when a soldier say him and drew his sword. He put a finger to his lips, "Shhh..."

Nikabrik came up behind him and hit the soldier on his head. Led by Reepicheep, the mice climbed out from underground, and scurried through the gate, easily fitting through the cars. They crawled across a rope and entered the castle. Reepicheep noticed a cat around the corner. He drew his sword and smiled.

Peter, Susan, Caspian and Richelle climbed down a wall. Caspian knocked on a window whispering, "Professor?"

Richelle's face dawned with the realization of who Caspian was looking for.

Caspian opened the window and stepped into Cornelius' study with the other following behind him. He found a pair of glasses on the table. Richelle saw and sighed sadly, "Oh..."

"I have to find him," Caspian stated.

"You don't have time," Peter argued, "You have to get to the gatehouse."

Caspian glared, "You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I."

"Peter," Richelle interrupted, "I'll go with Caspian and you and Susan can deal with Miraz."

"And we'll still make it to the gatehouse in time," Caspian swore as he ran off hand in hand with Richelle, ignoring Susan's, "But..."

A Telmarine soldier waked around the castle's interior when he noticed that the cat was tied up. He looked around suspiciously. Reepicheep appeared, hanging upside down, an drew his rapier. The soldier turned and saw him.

"Yes, I'm a mouse."

Reepicheep hit the soldier and jumped down and signaled the other mice. They all jumped onto another soldier and knocked him over. Then they climbed onto each others backs and opened the door. Trumpkin entered and shot another soldier.

Reepicheep gazed up at Trumpkin, "Ah, we were expecting someone, you know, taller..."

"You're one to talk," Trumpkin grumbled.

"Is that supposed to be irony?"

Trumpkin shut the door.

Caspian stepped into Cornelius' cell, where they found an old man with a long white beard lying chained to the floor. Caspian woke him up. The old man woke up shocked to see Caspian. Caspian smiled sarcastically, "Five more minutes?"

Cornelius looked alarmed at Caspian, "What are you doing here?... I didn't help you escape just so you could get captured again. You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here."

"He'll learn soon enough," Caspian swore bitterly, "We are giving him your cell."

"We have to hurry, Caspian," Richelle urged apologetically.

Caspian spared her a glance before looking back at his Professor when he said, "Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did."

Caspian looked at him wide eyed, "What are you talking about?"

Richelle's eyes widened with the realization and weight of what Cornelius had revealed. The old man looked sadly at his student, "I'm sorry."

Caspian ran off as Cornelius watched. Richelle whispered to him, "Get safe," before running off after Caspian.

Richelle grabbed Caspian's arm just before he was to enter a room and whispered, "Caspian, revenge is never the answer, trust me. I've seen it."

Caspian looked at her for a moment but the anger bubbling in his chest was to much and it overcame him completely. He entered the room quietly. Richelle sighed but followed, her bow and arrow ready. Caspian crept over to the sleeping Miraz and put his sword to his throat as he slept. Miraz opened his eyes, looked up to see Caspian, and chuckled, "Thank goodness... you're safe."

"Get up," Caspian growled.

Miraz climbed out of his bed, knocking his slumbering wife. Prunaprismia sat up and fully awoke when she saw her nephew, "Caspian?"

"Stay where you are," Caspian ordered.

"What are you doing?" Prunaprismia asked in disbelief.

"Is should think that's obvious, dear," Miraz looked to Caspian, "You know, some might consider this inappropriate behavior."

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you," Caspian spat. Richelle stood by his side, arrow poised between Miraz and his wife, ready to shoot at either. If she couldn't stop Caspian, she was going to help him.

Miraz grinned smugly, "But you're not like me, are you?... It's sad. The first time you show any backbone, and it's such a waste."

Prunaprismia aimed a crossbow at Caspian, "Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this."

Susan was heard saying, "We don't want you to either!" as she and Peter entered the bedroom. Peter drew his sword and Susan aimed an arrow at Prunaprismia.

"This used to be a private room," Miraz drawled sarcastically.

"Caspian," Peter glared, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gatehouse."

"No!" Caspian shouted, "Tonight, for once, I want the truth!" He faced Miraz and put emphasis on the blade at his throat, "Did you kill my father?"

Miraz hesitated for a moment before he muttered, "Now we get to it."

Prunaprismia looked at her husband in shock, "You told me your brother died in his sleep."

"That was more or less true," Miraz relented.

Caspian took a few steps toward Miraz forcing him to step back against the window, "Did you kill my father?"

"Caspian," Richelle pleaded, "This isn't going to make any of this any better."

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it." Miraz snarled, "Your father knew that as well as anyone."

Prunaprismia lowered her crossbow a little, looking accusingly at her husband, "How could you?"

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger!" Miraz started walking forward and Caspian slowly stepped back.

"Stop! Stay right there!" Susan yelled.

"For our son!" Miraz declared to his wife, "You must choose. Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!"

"No!" Prunaprismia cried. She shot the crossbow, getting Caspian in his shoulder. He fell over causing Richelle to drop to his aid as she screamed in fright. Miraz stood at a secret door for a moment, staring at the couple, and he grinned malevolently before he escaped.

Up top, Edmund was playing around with his torch when Jo said, "Be careful."

Instead of listening to her he said, "So have you and Peter made up?"

Jo blushed remembering her and Peter's previous activities. She muttered, "More or less."

Edmund fumbled with the flashlight and dropped it. It fell onto the lower tower. Edmund and Jo gazed down as a soldier picked it up and accidentally turned it on. The light beam shined high into the sky.

Edmund jumped down on the soldier. Bells sounded in the night and Telmarine soldiers started waking up.

Peter, Susan, Caspian and Richelle ran through the halls. Peter ran down a different one when Susan yelled, "Peter!"

Peter looked back at her for a second, "Our army is just outside!"

They all ran after Peter as he ran through the courtyard, killing two soldiers in his path. He looked up while running, "Jo! Ed! Signal the troops!"

Edmund struggled with a soldier while Jo fought off another, as he said, "I'm a little busy right now, Pete!" Edmund dropped his sword, so he used his flashlight to hit the soldier and knocked him down. He tried to turn it on, but it was broken.

Below, Peter tried to open the gate. Susan yelled at him, "Peter, it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!"

"No, I can still do this!" Peter insisted, "Help me!"

Susan and Caspian helped Peter to the wheel to open the gate while Richelle shot at soldiers over head.

Susan glared at Peter, "Just who exactly are you doing this for, Peter?"

They continued turning the wheel. Edmund kept shaking his torch, trying to get it to work, just when Jo knocked out another guard. Inside, Trumpkin and the mice were turning the wheel to lower the drawbridge. Outside, Glentsorn and the army grew restless. Finally, the torch turned on and Edmund flashed it, signaling the army.

The army stormed in through the opened gate and into the castle. Asterius used his horns to smash through the first gate. They charged past Peter, Susan, Richelle and Caspian.

They drew their weapons and Peter yelled, "For Narnia!"

The Narnians charged through the courtyard, and started fighting. Up top, a Telmarine with a crossbow aimed at Peter. Jo slid down and knocked the soldier over. Peter looked up and his eyes widened, "Jo!"

Jo looked to her left and saw the other Telmarines with crossbows. Edmund slid beside her and pulled her into a room and kicked the door shut just in time. Jo panted as she leaned her head on Edmund's shoulder momentarily. He gazed down at her for a moment and smiled. She smiled thankfully back.

Peter and Tyrus started fighting their way up to Miraz' balcony. Tyrus jumped and raised his weapon. Glozelle shot him in the shoulder. Miraz slowly walked over to him... and then pushed him down. Peter watched as Tyrus fell and tumbled down to the ground hard.

Miraz growled to Glozelle, "Get that gate closed!" He then gazed around the battle field, spotting Caspian below.

Caspian killed another soldier and grabbed Richelle's hand, running towards the gate. Richelle noticed a soldier overhead aiming the crossbow at him and quickly aimed her bow and hit him. Caspian smiled at her thankfully, leaning down, "Thank you. Stay by me."

Richelle nodded, "Of course."

Miraz smirked at the couple and turned to Glozelle, "Give me your crossbow."

Glozelle hesitated only a second before handing over the weapon.

The gate started closing. Asterius ran over and threw his body under it, catching it on his shoulders, holding it up. Peter watched and yelled, "Fall back! Retreat!"

They all started piling out of the castle and running away. Susan yelled to Peter, "Caspian!"

Peter shouted, "I'll find them!"

Edmund walked onto the tower where he first landed, and used his torch to lock the door. Jo followed behind him with her weapon poised. Ed looked over the edge, but the griffin was nowhere in sight. The soldiers on the other side banged against the door.

Caspian was yanked from Richelle's grip by a Telmarine soldier attacking him. Richelle was attacked on the other side and aimed her arrow at him and shot, not missing. But she did miss the evil grin that emerged on Miraz' face up top.

Edmund's torch broke as the soldier's busted through the door with their weapons drawn. Jo looked around for a way out when Edmund looked down, and grabbed her waist. He threw his weight backwards and let them both fall. The soldiers raced forward to look over the edge... and a griffin flew up with Edmund riding and holding Jo on.

Richelle didn't even see it coming when an arrow shot through the air and struck her right below her heart. Richelle gasped loudly and painfully. Caspian looked behind him to see Richelle half-bent over with an arrow sticking out of her front. He saw blood slowly drip from the corner of her mouth and everything seemed to move in slow motion as he yelled out her name and raced towards her.

Richelle just fell to her knees when Caspian skidded to a stop besides her. He grabbed her face in his hands, "Richelle... look at me..." Richelle looked back up at him with tear filled eyes. "You'll be alright..." Caspian swore.

"Caspian..." Richelle gasped, "I'm sorry."

Caspian frowned as he lifted her up in his arms and struggled to get on his horse. Once he finally did he looked down at her, "Don't say that. You'll be fine."

Peter kicked a soldier and jumped on his horse. He barely made it out before Asterius collapsed and the gate shut, Caspian and Richelle right behind him. Many Narnian we trapped inside. Peter looked back in horror. Glenstorm slowly nodded to one of his sons. The drawbridge started going up. Peter caught sight of Caspian holding a mortally wounded and held back tears as he looked back at the Narnians and hesitated. But in the end he rode away.

On the griffin, Edmund and Jo flew over the castle and surveyed the carnage. One lone tear fell down Jo's cheek as she leaned back into Edmund's chest and squeezed her eyes shut. Edmund kissed the top of her head with brotherly affection and flew away from the sight.

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy fiddled with her cordial as she waited in the Stone Table room. She heard something and rushed outside. The army returned.

Caspian saw Lucy and immediately yelled for her, "Lucy! Come quick!"

Lucy saw Caspian getting off his horse with an unconscious Richelle in his arms. She gasped loudly, "Richelle," and raced forward as Caspian was laying Richelle on the ground, holding her in his arms, cradling her.

When Edmund and Jo landed, she caught sight of Richelle and went to lunge for her sister when Edmund grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back against him. She tried to fight out of his arms and get to her sister but his grip wasn't wavering.

Peter looked over solemnly and saw Jo in his brother's arms. He knew it was stupid but he felt the jealousy flare up dangerously inside him, adding to the grief of seeing his sister-in-law so close to death and losing all those good men back at the castle.

Lucy knelt down by Richelle's side, "We need to remove the arrow first."

Caspian frowned down at Richelle's blank face and reached for the wood. He broke it quickly, jolting Richelle awake with a scream. Caspian's eyes became wet and apologetic as he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Richelle, I'll make this quick."

Richelle clenched her teeth in pain and breathed heavily. Caspian pressed his hand into the wood and pushed it swiftly through Richelle's torso, making her scream out again. Lucy reached out to finish pulling the arrow out and and quickly opened her cordial. She tilted Richelle's head back and poured the drop in her mouth.

Richelle's eyes closed. Caspian thought his heart stopped when she stopped moving. Lucy and Jo both looked ready to cry.

Suddenly Richelle's lunged upwards and started coughing, gasping violently. Caspian grabbed her face in his hands and leaned down to kiss her forehead in relief. Richelle eventually calmed down as Lucy hugged her from the other side. Jo broke away from Edmund and tackled her twin from behind her, "You die again, and I'll kill you."

Richelle gave a tearful laugh, "Deal."

Caspian helped her stand up and looked down at her, "You were supposed to be safe."

Richelle gave a tired shrug, "Tried my best."

Caspian hesitantly cupped her face with his right hand, "Don't do that again. Ever."

Richelle gazed into his eyes and slowly nodded. Caspian then drew her into his arms, gently. Richelle sighed happily.

Lucy looked around at the sad faces, "What happened?"

Peter squared his shoulders and glared, "Ask him." He nodded to Caspian.

"Peter," Jo chastised.

"Me?" Caspian broke away from Richelle and glared at Peter in shock, "You could have called it off. There was still time."

Peter turned on him, "No, there wasn't thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now."

"And if you'd just stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian shot.

"You called us, remember?" Peter reminded.

"My first mistake."

Richelle felt her heart fall into her toes when Caspian said that. She knew that he said it out of anger at Peter but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"No," Peter disagreed, "Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people."

Peter started to walk away. Richelle could see the rage building in Caspian's face as he screamed, "HEY!" startling her and Lucy, "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia!"

Once again Peter's face hardened as he turned around and he caught sight of a tear tracking down Richelle's face. This was hurting her. And he loved her like a real sister. He knew she was the most sensitive of them and he hated seeing her hurt. He knew he should stop this fight. But his anger at Caspian for saying the core things that hurt her won over.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to it than Miraz does! You, him, your father..." rage contorted on Caspian's face, "Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Peter walked passed him, towards the How, when Caspian let out a startling yell and drew his sword. Peter followed suit.

When they pointed their swords at each other Jo marched up to them and stood in between them, "Stop it!" She glared at them both in turn, "You're both acting like overgrown children. You both need to get a grip on yourselves if we have any chance of turning things around. Now put the swords away."

The boys reluctantly lowered their weapons. Jo turned to Peter while Caspian walked into the How. Her shoulders sagged as she sighed lowly. Peter felt immense guilt when he saw the tiredness and sorrow in her eyes. She was emotionally drained.

Richelle wiped tears from her face and stood on her shaky feet and Jo walked over to help her. "You know he didn't mean it," Jo told Richelle quietly.

Richelle sighed, "No he didn't."

Jo walked Richelle into the How. She shot Peter a look when they passed him. Peter turned to look after her with a hollow feeling in his chest. He imagined that he'd be deliriously happy forever after being reunited with Jo. But things just kept coming up and ruining what he thought should be the best time of his life in a year.

Richelle pulled away from Jo when they got to the small hallway, "You don't need to walk me anymore. I think I need to talk to him on my own."

Jo hesitated, "If you're sure..."

Richelle nodded confidently, "I am. I'll see you later."

Richelle turned and walked when she heard, "...I am yours, my king."

Richelle, feeling a rush of jealousy, ran into the How only to see Caspian holding out his cut hand to none other than the White Witch encased in some sort of ice chamber.

Richelle ran into the How and knocked Caspian down and out of the circle, "No, don't!"

The werewolf made to attack Richelle but the Witch put her hand up to stop it. It froze.

Caspian looked up from the ground alarmed as Richelle stared coldly up at the Witch. The White Witch smiled sweetly, nothing but contempt in her eyes, "Ah... Richelle... I almost mistook you for your sister. You know, the real warrior. The one I killed."

"She lived." Richelle answered shortly, "You didn't. And you won't this time either."

"Oh yes it had been years since we've seen each other last," The Witch ignored her answer, "You've done some growing up. No longer are you the small scared girl who ran away from the battle to save Narnia."

"I didn't run away," Richelle rebuked, "I was with Aslan, you know, the one who defeated you in a second after you spent centuries trying to win. Ring up any memories, perhaps?"

"You know you can't do this alone..."

"STOP!" Peter, Edmund and Trumpkin ran into the room and drew their swords. The werewolf crawled over the Stone Table and attacked. Nikabrik and Trumpkin's blades clashed noisily.

The hag knocked Peter's sword out of his hand as Edmund swung at the werewolf. The werewolf howled as Jo stabbed him with her sword. Lucy came up behind Nikabrik with her dagger but he twisted her arm and was about to stab when Jo kicked him in the head. Lucy fell to the floor.

Peter kicked the hag into a pillar and she fell.

Nikabrik hesitated in attacking again but then Trumpkin stabbed him in the back.

Richelle started tearing up as the Witch said, "All your friends, family, the boy you love will die without my help. You know that..."

Peter rushed to his sister-in-law and stood in front of her, sword raised at the Witch, "Get away from her!"

The White Witch fell back a little, "Peter dear... I have missed you. Come, just one drop." She reached towards him. "You know you can't do this alone."

Peter hesitated and then lowered his sword a little. Richelle looked at him like he was mad. The Witch groaned and screeched as the ice wall shattered. Edmund stood behind with his sword still drawn. "I know. You had it sorted."

Edmund walked away. Peter looked to see Jo looking at him with an unbelieving look and appalled emotion in her eyes. Peter felt his heart crush in his chest at messing things up with her again. He felt so stupid.

Richelle wiped at her eyes as Caspian stood and went over to her. He reached for her and took her in his arms. She didn't reach for him back. She stood still with her arms by her sides. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Maybe you were right..." Richelle whispered, almost as if to herself, "...maybe it was a mistake that you called us here."

Caspian felt like his heart was about to fall out of his stomach as she pulled herself out of his arms and ran out of the room. Jo followed behind her.

**Emotional turmoil. Very sad. But necessary. **

**Anyway... REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now this is a longer chapter than usual but I don't split the story up by length, I split them up by scenes and cut off when I feel it's right.**

But here it is! Hope you guys like it. Remember to review, 'cause I love 'em!

Caspian sat outside the How when Doctor Cornelius joined him.

"Why did you never tell me about my father?" He asked in a small voice.

The Professor sighed, "My mother was a black dwarf from the northern mountains. I risked my life all these years so that one day you might be a better King than those before you."

"Then I have failed you," Caspian replied bitterly.

"Everything I told you, everything I didn't... It was only because I believe in you. You have a chance to become the most noble contradiction in history. The Telmarine who saved Narnia."

"How can I do all that when I've only hurt everyone? I lost so many good people back at the raid. I let the Kings and Queens of Old down. I let you down. I let Richelle down..." Caspian wiped at his eyes.

The Professor put a hand on his shoulder and said softly, "You didn't let us down. You didn't let her down. She knows you mean well. But you love her. You have to tell her before the chance is missed."

"Excuse me."

The two turned to see Richelle walking up behind them. She smiled shyly, "Sorry to interrupt. But I needed to talk to you." She directed this to Caspian who stood gingerly, trying not to gape in shock that she wanted to be in the same area as him let alone talk to him.

The Professor stood from his place and smiled gently at the girl, "Of course. I'll leave you to it. But my Prince," he looked at Caspian, "Do not forget what I've told you."

Caspian nodded as his mentor left him and Richelle alone. He looked at her awkwardly, "I did not think that you would want anything to do with me after what I almost did."

"_Almost_ being the key word," Richelle replied. "I don't blame you, Caspian. The Witch has a way with manipulating people. She manipulated Edmund and I almost let her manipulate me. If Peter hadn't come when he did, I'm sure I might have let her out."

"Why?" Caspian asked astonished.

"She hit close to home. She manipulated my fear to lost my family. And she manipulated my feelings for you." Richelle shuffled at the confession.

"You're feelings for me?" Caspian asked perturbed.

Richelle nodded with faux-confidence, "Yes. My feelings for you." she realized how close they were now. That if she just leaned up, she could press her lips to his like she'd been longing to since they stole weapons from Miraz's mens' camp.

Caspian seemed to notice the proximity as well as he licked his lips and swallowed. He slowly leaned closer to her, his eyes starting to close. Richelle felt her heart sore from her chest as she leaned up to meet him. Their lips just met when they heard...

"Caspian!" they both pulled apart form one another to see Susan standing there. She had, at least, the decency to look embarrassed, "Oh, was I interrupting something? I was just coming to console Caspian for what happened earlier."

Richelle cleared her throat, "Yes, you were. And don't worry about what happened. It's forgotten."

"I'd like to hear that from Caspian," Susan replied curtly. She looked at Caspian who suddenly felt like an ant under a magnifier light.

"I'm fine, Queen Susan. Richelle and I talked it over." The all noticed the difference in which he addressed Susan and Richelle. He addressed Susan as Queen, while she may think that gave her a leg up, it meant he only saw her as some sort of authority figure he respected. He called Richelle by her name, he saw her as something informal and close to him, special. Richelle smiled.

Susan hesitated, "Well... if you're sure."

"I am," Caspian replied.

Susan huffed, turned and stormed away.

Richelle looked up at Caspian, "Why not her?"

Caspian looked down at her and smiled, "She's not you."

-:+:-

Peter sat in front of the cracked Stone Table and looked at the carving on Aslan. Lucy walked up to him and sat beside him.

After silence, "You're lucky, you know."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked curiously.

"To have seen him. I wish he'd just give me some kind of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him."

They heard a shuffle by the door and looked behind them to see Jo standing awkwardly. Lucy stood, "I'll leave you two alone."

When Lucy was gone Peter stood and stared at Jo who seemed to be thinking over what to say in her head. She sighed, "Hi."

Peter didn't let whatever smart remark come out and just said, "Hi."

Peter stepped forward hastily, "I am so sorry... for everything."

Jo nodded, to herself, "I know you are, Peter."

"How can I ever make this up to you? You must hate me." Peter looked down sadly, waiting for Jo to leave.

But then he felt a hand cup his cheek gently and Jo pulled his face up to look at her. She smiled softly, "I could never hate you, Peter. I love you more than words can describe. Things have just been so messed up right now. You're still so lost and I don't know how to show you your way back home. And that scares me." Peter saw tears building up in her eyes.

Jo had always been so tough and put together. But with Peter she let herself go. She felt her emotions truly and dealt with them. She still didn't know if that was a good thing or not. If one man could make her lose herself so completely and consume her. But he also love her so completely and made her life so much better even though it was bleak and desolate without him. She knew that he was it for her.

Peter held her face in his hands, whispering, "I promise you that I'll be alright. I'll do whatever I can to make this alright. I swear."

Jo nodded, "I know, Peter. But you have to understand that you aren't in this alone. You have me, body and soul. And your family. And the Caspian. And Narnia..." she paused, "And you have Aslan."

Peter paused and leaned away but Jo wouldn't let him go, "I know who you're really angry at. You're angry at Aslan for disappearing and in turn frustrated with yourself because you think you can't prove yourself to him. You think Aslan has abandoned you."

"He has," Peter replied curtly. "He abandoned all of us. Look at what Narnia has become!" He waved his hand around for emphasis as he paced away from her. "Look at what's happened since we've been here! Nothing has gone the right way. The raid! Caspian! Us! Nothing!"

Peter slammed his fists down on the cracked Stone Table and stayed there, breathing heavily. Jo took a tentative step forward. Peter closed his eyes and whispered, "Why can't he just come help us? Like last time."

"Things never happen the same way twice," Jo answered wisely, "We need to stand on our own. Aslan saved us from the Witch because we were young and didn't know what we were doing. We're older now and need to figure out what we're doing. He can't do everything for us all the time."

Jo came to Peter's side and pulled him into her arms, kissing the side of his head with affection. Peter sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Just then Edmund ran up, "Pete, you'd better come quickly. Oh-sorry!" He turned red when he saw he'd interrupted something.

Peter sighed, "It's alright." But he was looked straight at Jo when he said it.

Outside, the Telmarine army was fast approaching. Miraz rode in front in full armor.

Inside the How, the Narnians discussed battle strategies. When Peter told them his plan Trumpkin spoke up aghast, "Cakes and kettledrums! That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl alone into the darkest parts of the forest?"

"It's our only chance," Peter insisted.

"And she won't be alone," Susan stepped forward to put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked.

Trufflehunter consoled his friend, "Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

"For Aslan!" Reepicheep cried out with his sword in the air.

"For Aslan!" Bulgy Bear seconded.

Peter looked at the bear as Trumpkin said to Lucy, "I'm going with you."

"No, we need you here." Lucy refused.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back."

"If I may..." Caspian spoke up. He looked back at Richelle, who smiled at him and nodded encouragingly. He stood and addressed the Narnians, "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as Kind he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

-:+:-

Edmund, Glenstorm and Jo walked across the battlefield carrying green branches. Miraz watched them through a telescope.

Glozelle spoke, "Perhaps they intend to surrender."

Miraz glowered, "No. They are much too noble for that."

Glenstorm waited outside and Jo stood by the tent's entrance as Edmund read from Peter's decree, "I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death." Here, Jo inwardly flinched at the thought of Peter fighting this man to the death, "The reward shall be total surrender."

Edmund rolled up the scroll as Miraz began to speak, "Tell me, Prince Edmund-"

"King."

"Pardon?" Miraz looked at Jo.

Jo repeated herself, "King Edmund, actually. Just King though. My husband is the High King. We know it's confusing but do try to get it straight." She smirked at his flushed face.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?"

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers?" Edmund asked, "Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct."

"And so you will be again."

"Then you should have little to fear," Edmund smirked.

Miraz laughed, "This is not a question of bravery."

Edmund grinned, "So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?"

"I didn't say I refused," Miraz scowled.

A Telmarine Lord spoke, "You shall have our support, your majesty, whatever your decision."

Sopespian interrupted, "Sire, our military advantage alone allows us the perfect excuse to avoid-"

"I am not avoiding anything," Miraz growled, standing with his sword drawn. Jo placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready.

Sopespian backed down a little, "I am merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse."

Glozelle stared Miraz down, "His majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new kind." He challenged.

Miraz glowered to Jo, "You had better hope your husband's sword proves sharper than his pen."

Edmund smiled and Jo smirked, "I'm sure he won't disappoint."

Inside the How, Susan and Lucy climb up on Caspian's horse. Richelle helped Lucy on as Caspian said, "Destier has always served me well. You are in good hands."

"Or hooves," Lucy giggled.

Caspian smiled at the little girl before looking at Susan, pulling out the horn, he held it out to her, "Maybe it is time you had this back."

Susan smiled in what she must have thought a sensual way, "Why don't you hold onto it? You might need to call me again."

Richelle fought the jealousy rising up in her as Susan blatantly flirted with Caspian right in front of her. But she ignored it and didn't say anything.

"I insist you take it back, respectfully," Caspian put the horn in her hands. He pretended not to notice her frown and then she and Lucy rode off.

Caspian immediately began to saddle another horse. When he was ready he looked back at Richelle with guilt in his eyes. Richelle whispered, "I know. Do what you have to do."

Richelle leaned up and swiftly pressed her lips to his. Caspian's eyes widened but he quickly got over his shock and moved his lips with hers. She pulled away as soon as she'd kissed him and looked into his eyes, "You're father would be proud of you. I know I am."

Caspian gave her a thankful look and kissed her again. He swiftly got on the horse and rode off, not daring to look behind him.

Peter and Edmund walked out of Aslan's How as the Narnians cheered.

Miraz spoke to Glozelle, "If it should appear to be going poorly..."

Glozelle glanced at the crossbow in his hands, "Understood, my lord."

Peter drew his sword and stepped forward. Miraz stepped forward and they began to circle each other.

"There is still time to surrender," Miraz goaded.

"Feel free," Peter replied calmly.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz mocked.

"Just one," Peter swore before he pulled down his helmet and lunged at Miraz. Their swords clashed loudly as the two armies cheered for their kings.

Jo flinched at each cling of the swords and felt her hand being taken. She turned to see Edmund smile encouragingly at her, "He'll be alright."

Peter hit Miraz in the back. Miraz knocked off Peter's helmet and then his coif.

Jo gasped worriedly.

Peter swung low and cut Miraz's leg. The Telmarine glanced at his second, Glozelle, who was still holding his crossbow. Miraz swung and Peter fell over. He quickly recovered when Miraz tripped him and stepped on his shield.

Jo clung to Edmund's hand, feeling Peter's pain as he yelled out. Miraz swung but Peter rolled out of the way. He kept rolling until he could block Miraz's strikes. Miraz tripped and Peter stopped. They both quickly stood, heavily breathing, staring the other down.

"Does his highness need a respite?" Miraz mocked.

"Five minutes," Peter requested.

"Three." Miraz growled, limping off.

Jo swept Peter into her arms and helped him sit down. Susan and Caspian just arrived. Caspian immediately took Richelle into his arms as she fussed over the cut on his forehead.

Peter looked to Susan, "Lucy..."

"She got through... with a little help."

Peter looked gratefully at Caspian, "Thanks."

"You were busy," Caspian brushed off. He looked back down at the girl in his arms and smiled, "Are you alright?"

Richelle playfully glared, "I'm not the one with the cut on my face."

"It's not bad." Caspian insisted softly, kissing her temple.

Peter addressed Susan as Jo cleans his cuts, "Better get up there, just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word."

Susan hugged Peter and he winced in pain. She grimaced, "Sorry."

Peter gasped out, "It's alright."

"Take care," with that she went off.

Edmund murmured, "Keep smiling." Peter raised his sword and forced a smile, making the Narnians cheer. Peter held his arm and groaned. Edmund looked down at it.

Peter looked won, "I think it's dislocated."

Edmund put his hands on Peter's arm.

Peter frowned and for once his scared demeanor was let out for a moment. Jo saw his face and sighed...

"What do you think happens back home if you die here?" Peter asked ominously.

Jo's face went stiff and stoney as she grabbed Peter's face and made him look at her, "We won't have to figure it out. Go out there and beat him."

Peter nodded, looking deep into her eyes.

"You know, you've always been there. I never really-AWW!" Edmund pushed his arm back into its socket.

"Save it for later."

Peter shook his head when Jo went to hand him his helmet. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips before he walked out to meet Miraz.

Peter attacked quickly, but Miraz parried. Miraz started hitting Peter with his shield as Peter fell. Peter blocked him and then tripped the older King. They both recovered before Peter knocked Miraz's sword out of his hand. Miraz used his shield to continue fighting. Peter caught the shield and twisted it behind him. Miraz elbowed Peter in the face and pushed him into a pillar.

Miraz picked up his sword and swung but Peter blocked it. Peter stood and punched Miraz's wounded leg. Miraz yelled out and fell, dropping his sword.

"Respite! Respite!"

"Now's no time for chivalry, Pete!" Edmund called out.

Peter hesitated. Miraz held up his hand preparing for the blow. Peter lowered his arm and started walking back to his side. After Peter's back was turned, Miraz grabbed his sword and ran towards Peter.

Jo saw this and screamed out, "Peter!"

Peter turned and dodged just in time, grabbing the sword, twisting it around and stabbing Miraz beneath the arm. Miraz gasped and fell to his knees. Peter hesitated again.

"What's the matter boy?" Miraz goaded, "Too cowardly to take a life?"

"It's not mine to take," Peter looked to Caspian. Caspian looked at Richelle uncertain. But she didn't have any words for him. Instead she just smiled and squeezed his arm before letting it go. Caspian stepped forward and Peter handed Miraz's sword to him. Caspian slowly raised the sword.

"Perhaps I was wrong," Miraz said. "It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine Kind after all." He bowed his head.

Caspian raised the sword before he let out a scream and stabbed the sword into the ground. "Not one like you," he swore, "Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

Caspian walked away and the Narnians cheered. Sopespian walked over and helped Miraz up.

Caspian was immediately taken into Richelle's arms, "You did a brave thing there. You did the right thing."

Caspian kissed her hair and nodded, "Still proud of me?"

Richelle looked up at him and smiled, "Always."

"Treachery!" Everyone turned to see Sopespian dragging a limp Miraz with one of Susan's arrows sticking out of his side, "They shot him! They murdered our King! To arms!"

Caspian glared hatefully and whispered to Richelle, "Stay by me this time."

Richelle gulped, "Always."

**Dun dun dun DUUUUUN! And the battle begins! **

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	12. Chapter 12

The Telmarines charged. Peter looked back at Caspian. Caspian mounted his horse and pulled Richelle behind him and they rode back into the How where hundreds of Narnians waited outside. "Narnians! Charge!"

With Caspian leading the way, the Narnians charged down into the tunnel beneath the battlefield.

Peter looked down at Jo who gripped his hand briefly before letting go. Peter kissed her lips short but passionately, "Are you with me?"

Jo nodded, tears in her eyes, "To death."

Peter looked ahead, sword drawn, "One, two, three..."

Caspian, "Four, five, six..."

Peter, "Seven, eight, nine... Get ready!"

"Ten," Jo whispered.

"Now!" Caspian called out.

The Narnians underground began smashing the stone pillars. The ground around them collapsed and most of the Telmarine horses fell into the pit, their whines and neighs filling the battlefield atmosphere. Arrows zoomed through the air and fell into the pit, hitting Telmarines. At the end of the tunnel, two dwarfs lowered a platform and Caspian led the Narnians out into the sun, and circled around to the Telmarine cavalry. A soldier climbed out of the pit and saw Reepicheep in armor, "You're... a mouse."

Reepicheep sighed exasperated, "You people have no imaginations!"

Jo had just killed a soldier when she heard Peter say, "Lucy..." He looked at the Telmarine army and raised his sword, "Back to the How!"

The Narnians began retreating towards Aslan's How. The chaos separated Jo from Peter but she didn't worry. She knew he'd get through this and she'd see after this battle was over. She spotted a wounded elf and was helping him retreat when she heard Sopespian shout, "Cut off their escape!"

Jo looked around, seeing the rocks fly through the air.

The Telmarine trebuchets launched rocks at the How. Rocks crashed around them and Jo felt the elf break away from her. Debris from the How fell down and blocked the entrance. A large boulder fell and smacked Jo right in the head. She fell right to the ground. Jo groaned in pain and tried to lift her head but it grew to heavy for her neck and black spots exploded in her eyes. She let out a sigh, "...Peter..." as everything went black.

She felt her consciousness return to her when she opened her eyes and saw the Telmarines fleeing. The water beneath the bridge started behaving strangely before it shot up and forms the river-god. The river-god lifted up the bridge and soldiers fell off.

She noticed pale bare feet walking towards her. But her head was too heavy to get a look at who it was. She heard a sickeningly sweet voice hiss, "You won't elude me again, High Queen."

Jo's eyes fell closed again as she fell into nothingness.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia."

Peter, Susan and Edmund rose. "All of you."

Caspian hesitated, "I do not think I am ready."

"It is for that very reason I know that you are. Rise, Noble Richelle. Where is your sister?"

Richelle grew worried, "I thought she was only behind but..."

Aslan grew silent, solemn. "You must find her."

Peter's eyes grew wide and he immediately sprinted off onto the battlefield in search for his wife. He turned all the bodies he stumbled upon to just see if they were her. He stopped and asked the remaining Narnians if they'd seen her. They hadn't.

Richelle wasn't too far behind and she carried Lucy's cordial with her. She stumbled a few times but she kept up with Peter's pace.

Thoughts whirled in Peter's mind on where she could possibly be. He had almost lost and actually lost her so many times... he wasn't strong enough to endure much more of it. He didn't know what he would do with himself if anything were to happen to her. He never should have let her fight.

He soon reached the shambles that used to be Aslan's How and started yelling, "Jo!" repeatedly. Richelle followed suit.

Peter panted heavily as he felt a sharp pain in his heart. His eyes searched the broken and tossed rocks and stone when he saw a hand on the ground, unmoving.

Peter yelled, "Jo!" and ran to the hand. He turned around a large boulder and saw Jo lying down on the ground, eyes closed and face pale. He knelled by her body and pulled her upper body into his lap. He cupped the side of her face with his hand and nearly cried at how cold it felt. "Jo, please wake up."

Richelle finally caught up with him and she immediately pulled out the cordial. Peter tilted her head up so Richelle could pour a drop into her mouth. He closed her mouth and waited for it to work.

What felt like a hour passed and her face had not lost its cold feeling or pale look. Peter held her tightly, "Please Jo. Wake up. I need you to wake up."

Richelle felt tears flood her eyes as Jo laid there unmoving in her husband's arms. These two didn't deserve all the hardships Narnia put them through. And she wasn't strong enough to lose her sister.

Peter felt his world crumble and break down around him when he saw that she wasn't waking up. By then, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian had caught up with them. Lucy gasped at what they had found, "Hurry! Give her a drop of my cordial!"

"We already did!" Peter croaked. His shoulders sagged as he let out a sob, "It didn't work."

"But it has to!" Lucy cried out as she felt tears in her eyes.

"It's not," Richelle answered. She sat there defeated, whispering, "She isn't waking up..."

Lucy whined and cried as she wrapped her arms around Edmund's waist. He hugged her and rubbed her back, fighting tears of his own. Even Susan felt her eyes grow wet as she saw how devastated her older brother looked.

Caspian knelt to pick Richelle up from the ground but she slapped at his arms and said, "No! I'm not leaving her! She has to wake up!"

Caspian sighed and tried to pick her up again. She fought against his hold, "No! Wake up Jo! Wake up!"

Caspian wrapped his arms around her tightly as she stopped fighting him and collapsed into hysteric sobs. "Wake up. Why won't she wake up?"

Caspian's voice almost broke when he whispered, "I don't know." He wrapped his arms around her tighter.

Peter had his face buried in Jo's chest, sobbing erratically. He could not believe the day had actually come that he would actually lose her this way. They were supposed to get their eternity together. She promised always.

She was his wife for nearly thirteen years and he had loved her since he met her sixteen years ago. And he'd keep loving her. Not until he died, for he'd still love her after that. He knew he would never stop loving her.

But she couldn't just die on him now. He only had her back a week. They haven't gotten their time together. It wasn't time to say goodbye. It never would be.

It was just then he felt something. He felt a breath on his face. He lifted his head, thinking it was someone trying to get him to leave Jo. He would never leave her. But it wasn't. He looked at Jo. She was breathing!

He frantically felt around her neck for a pulse. Everyone gave him confused looks. He found her pulse. It was weak but it was there! Her heart was beating! She was alive!

"She's alive!" Peter called out. Everyone gave him shocked, disbelieving looks.

"Peter..." Susan began cautiously.

But Peter shook his head, "No! She's alive! She's breathing and she has a pulse. She's alive!"

Richelle was the first on by his side when he said that. She hastily wiped her tears before she leaned her head down to listen for a heartbeat. Her face lit up, "He's right!"

Everyone crowded around Jo's body. Susan looked suspicious, "If she's alive, why isn't she waking up?"

"Because she is frozen." a deep wise voice answered.

They all turned to see Aslan standing majestically.

"What do you mean?" Richelle whispered.

"The White Witch has put a curse on her. She won't wake until the curse has been taken off of her."

"Then take it off her," Richelle demanded softly.

"I can not, I'm afraid," The Great Lion said solemnly, "Only the Witch can remove the curse herself, or her final death will reverse the magic she has done unto your sister."

"So that's it then," Richelle snapped, "We can't do anything but watch her sleep indefinitely."

"We can kill the Witch once and for all," Edmund said.

"And how do you suggest we go about that?" Richelle asked. "We don't know where she is or how to summon her or how to kill her."

"We'll find a way," they heard Peter swear quietly. They looked down at him, still holding an unmoving Jo in his arms.

"How?" Richelle asked.

"We'll find a way," Peter just repeated.

**Please don't hate me! I will be doing the Dawn Treader but it'll just take a lot longer than these first stories have. I'm sorry!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**RegalGirl94**


	13. Chapter 13

Richelle leaned her arms on the balcony railing as the dance in memorial of Jo Pevensie commenced behind her. She sighed and willed herself not to cry.

"Richelle?"

She turned to see Caspian slowly approaching her. She smiled weakly, "Caspian."

He came to her side and kissed her forehead, "Are you alright?"

Richelle sighed out, "As much as I can be, considering."

She felt Caspian nod into her head as he leaned into her and wrapped his arms around her, "I am sorry."

Richelle wrapped her arms around him in return, "It isn't your fault. There's nothing we can do."

Caspian sighed, "I wish there was."

"Peter said we'll find a way," Richelle replied, "So we'll find a way."

"You believe that?"

"I have to."

Caspian pulled away slightly and looked down at her, "I'll do whatever I can."

Richelle smiled softly, "I know you will." She slowly leaned up to him until her lips met his in a loving kiss that began the bud of a love as great as the High King and Queens.

* * *

><p>Peter charged into his room and nearly ripped the curtains down in anger. How could Aslan do this? How could he send them back? How could he ask him to leave Jo?<p>

Peter panted heavily in fury and let out a yell, punching the wall beside his window.

He heard a tentative knock. The person didn't wait for an answer and Susan opened the door.

Peter didn't say anything to her. He didn't want to talk to her.

"Peter... we've learned all we can from this world. It's time to go back to our own. Aslan's right." Susan spoke softly.

Peter huffed, "I don't want to go back! What have I learned?" He whirled around to face her, "How to lose someone I love again and again and again! Is that really what Narnia was meant to teach me?"

"No..." Susan rebutted, "You've learned that it is never the end. You've lost Jo so many times and you've gotten her back every time."

"Only to lose her again!" Peter roared.

Susan jumped back in fright. She had never seen Peter work himself up this much before. He wasn't this bad the year they were back in Finchley. She sighed, "Peter... I'm sorry it's come to this. But it's out of our hands. You'll just have to wait for that eternity with Jo."

With that the not-so-helpful sister walked out of the room. But not before saying, "The coronation starts soon."

* * *

><p>The Narnians and Telmarines gathered around, watching Caspian. "Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."<p>

A Telmarine Lord called out, "It has been generations since we left Telmar!"

"We are not referring to Telmar," Aslan interrupted, "Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our Kings and Queens." He looked at the Pevensies.

"It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

There was a pregnant pause in the crowd before Glozelle spoke out, "I'll go. I will accept the offer."

Prunaprismia, Miraz's wife, stepped forward with her baby boy in her arms, "So will we." Another Telmarine followed behind her.

Aslan spoke to them, "Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good." Aslan breathed on them and the tree behind Caspian twisted, forming a round opening. The small group walked through the door and vanished from sight. People in the crowd gasped.

A Telmarine Peasant called out suspicious, "How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?"

Reepicheep spoke to Aslan, "Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

Susan looked a Peter, egging him on. Aslan looked over at them. Peter looked down with pain plain on his face, "We'll go."

"We will?" Edmund asked shocked.

"Come on," Peter sighed, "Our time's up." He walked over to Caspian and offered his sword.

Caspian took it, "I will look after it until your return. And Jo as well."

Peter face twisted in anguish as Susan spoke up, "I'm afraid that's just it... We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy asked alarmed.

Richelle made a strangled noise in the back of her throat as she nearly lunged to cling to Caspian. But she held herself back.

"You three are," Peter assured, looking at Lucy, Edmund, and Richelle. He glanced back at Aslan, "At least, I think he means you three."

Lucy looked to Aslan, "But why? Did they do something wrong?"

Aslan shook his mane, "Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

Peter walked up to his little sister and sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. He whispered, "It's alright Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see too. Come on."

"What about Jo?" Lucy choked out.

Peter flinched at the reminder. This had to be the hardest thing he'd ever done. "It will work out. We'll all be together again."

Peter shook Glenstorm's hand. Edmund, Lucy, Trumpkin and Cornelius bowed. Lucy curtsied to Trumpkin and he nodded. Then they hugged as friends did.

Lucy then ran up to Richelle and hugged her around her waist, "Will we see each other again?"

Richelle gently pried the younger girl from her and knelt down to look at her, "Of course we will. We'll all see each other again, as Peter said."

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_

Richelle felt a tear track down her cheek as she walked up to Caspian. Caspian looked about to cry as well.

"I'm glad I came back. I'm glad we got to meet. I'll never regret you coming into my life," Richelle swore.

"I wish we had more time," Caspian whispered.

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

Richelle smiled softly as her voice broke, "I do too." She breathed deeply, trying to hold back all the overwhelming emotions threatening to consume her. "But I have to believe that we'll see each other again. We all will."

Caspian nodded to what she was saying, "Even if not, I'll never forget you."

Richelle let out a cry and lunged into Caspian's arms. He caught her readily and wrapped his arms tightly around her, unwilling to let her go. Richelle let the tears flow out of her eyes and Caspian let his out as well.

Richelle pulled back and crashed her lips to his passionately. Caspian moved his lips with hers with a never ending vigor.

When breathing became necessary they both pulled back reluctantly. "I love you," Richelle confessed quietly, "I should have said it sooner. I'm sorry I didn't. But I love you, Caspian."

Caspian felt his heart soar and then fall to his stomach. He whispered against his lips, "I love you Richelle Miller. I wished I had a life to live with you so I could show you just how much I love you."

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy said.

"I'm older and don't think I want to understand," Edmund answered.

_Just because every thing's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know _

_Who your friends are as you head off to the war_

Richelle and Peter stood at the end of the group heading off into the door. Richelle grabbed his hand, "I'll see you and Jo later, alright?"

Peter squeezed her hand in his, "Alright."

One by one they all started walking through the door. Soon, only Richelle and Peter remained, unwilling to lose the only connection they had to Jo.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light _

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

Richelle looked back at Caspian one last time. He smiled at her weakly. She smiled back and faced the front. She closed her eyes, letting go of Peter's hand, and walked forward. She felt a warm feeling overwhelm her.

When she opened her eyes she was on the plane again. She looked beside her and saw the empty seat that Jo was seated in. She didn't know how she was going to explain her sister's disappearance to everyone.

She leaned her head back and sighed deeply.

"First time on a plane, dear?" Richelle looked beside her to see a sweet old man.

Richelle shook her head, "Far from it."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Richelle sighed, feeling that warm feeling overwhelm her again, "Yeah... I will be."

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

Peter opened his eyes and found himself back in London. The Train was just arriving.

A geeky looking boy boarded the train and looked back, "Aren't you coming, Phyllis?"

Peter, Edmund and Lucy looked confused but they all got their luggage and boarded the train.

Peter took a seat on the train and closed his eyes, leaning back. He felt Lucy sit beside him and curl into his side. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, happy to have her there for him.

_Now, we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

He let his thought drift to Jo. When would he see her again? When would they get their eternity?

He remembered her smile. The one she smiled when they got married, how beautiful she looked.

He remembered her laugh. How she laughed at him when he was being stupid. He would be stupid on purpose at times to make her laugh when she was down.

He remembered the way she would hold his face in her hands and look deeply into his eyes. Like she saw right into his soul.

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

She knew everything about him and saw him at his best and worst. And she stuck by him through the past sixteen years despite and because of it all.

He remembered the way she loved him.

He remembered the way he loved her.

He's see her again.

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

Back at Narnia, Jo Pevensie laid in an intricate bed/casket. She laid unmoving, except for her chest lifting up and down with her breaths.

If anyone looked closer, they see her wedding ring resting on her ring finger, where it belonged. And if anyone looked closer...

They'd notice that that finger moved.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this story. I will be writing the next one... it'll just take a long long time. I apologize in advance for that but on the bright side... I wasn't even planning on going this far so... you're welcome.<strong>

**Anyways, please tell me what you think of the story and REVIEW! And look out for my next installment.**

**RegalGirl94**


	14. Author's Note

**Sorry that this isn't an actual update but it's news. I will be doing the Dawn Treader and a side story that takes place in between The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe and Prince Caspian, with all of my characters in it, and then an epilogue. I have decided not to go back the third installment of the Chronicles of Narnia because they don't have my characters in them and I really want to finish their story and then focus on the Twilight series I am working on. If you would like to, go check that out. Thank you all my readers and reviewers for …. reading and reviewing! I hope I see some of you in my other stories!**

**Until The Dawn Treader...**

**RegalGirl94**


	15. AN

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that I've updated a new story. It's different than we're both used to but I would like it if you read it and let me know what you think! Please and Thank you!**

**RegalGirl94**


End file.
